L'Union des deux Héritiers
by Sarah Michelle Potter
Summary: Harry se fera aider par une mystérieuse jeune fille pour accomplir la prophétie.Attention Spoiler Tome 5.
1. La Nouvelle

**__**

Chapitre 1 : La Nouvelle

Quelque part dans une petite ville du Québec, plus précisément à Yamachiche, une jeune fille du nom de Marie-Eve Barbeau venait de recevoir une lettre écrite sur du parchemin et livrée par un hibou. Il faut dire qu'elle trouvait ça tout ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre car à 16 ans nous avons cessez de croire à tout ce qui fait la magie de l'enfance, en tout cas pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre. Elle décida donc de l'ouvrir pour assouvir sa curiosité et il faut également dire qu'elle en avait beaucoup. Cette lettre venait d'un certain Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Marie-Eve commença donc à lire la lettre qui lui était adressée et qui était écrite à l'encre verte. Voici ce qu'elle contenait :

__

Chère Mlle Marie-Eve Barbeau,

Je vous envoie cette présente missive pour vous informer que notre ministre a fait une très grosse erreur dans ses registres. En faisant des recherches dans ceux-ci, cette semaine, j'ai découvert cette très grosse erreur. C'est pourquoi, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes une sorcière et également pour vous inviter suivre vos études au Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Je sais également que c'est très inhabituel mais vous allez entrer directement en 6e année. C'est pourquoi, je vous demande de venir, cet été, à Poudlard afin de vous mettre au même niveau que les 6e année de ce collège et aussi pour apprendre des sorts avec un autre élève qui sera à Poudlard pour vous aider et aussi pour se perfectionner. Mais si je vous demande de venir cette été, ce n'est pas seulement pour cela mais aussi pour vous annoncer une nouvelle encore plus importante que celle que je vous annonce par cette missive. Une personne viendra vous chercher pour aller chercher vos fournitures et pour vous amener à l'école qui se situe en Angleterre. Cette personne viendra dans 1 semaine. Et pour nous faire pardonner l'erreur de notre ministre de la magie, nous vous remettrons une somme de 200 000 gallions qui sera placer dans un compte à la Banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Avec nos plus plates excuses, Albus Dumbledore

Marie-Eve était très contente d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière et se précipita pour l'annoncer à ses parents et à son frère. Ses parents étaient très contents pour elle mais aussi d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille et lui dirent que ça lui permettrait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de visiter un nouveau pays. Son frère, lui, n'était pas aussi content que ses parents parce qu'il était jaloux de l'attention que sa sœur avait mais aussi parce qu'il s'ennuierait beaucoup de sa sœur durant cette période de 1 an puisqu'en plus de passer l'année dans cette école, elle allait passer l'été là-bas également. Mais il faut dire également que Frédéric, son frère, était très content pour elle. C'est sur cette pensée et en passant beaucoup de temps avec sa famille qu'elle passa cette dernière semaine au Québec.

Au même moment mais à un tout autre endroit, un jeune homme de presque 16 ans, parce qu'il les aurait dans 5 minutes, déprimait seul dans sa chambre. Ce jeune homme n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Harry pleurait encore une fois sur la mort de son parrain Sirius Black qui fut tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se dire que s'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort et que s'il aurait porté plus attention à ses cours d'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue, son parrain serait encore en vie. Il était maintenant minuit et le jeune homme avait maintenant 16 ans et tout comme l'année précédente, ses amis ne lui avaient écrits aucune lettre même si ils lui avaient promis que cette année ils ne le laisseraient pas sans nouvelles. Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour sentir le vent sur sa figure et c'est là qu'il vit un seul hibou venir dans sa direction. Le jeune se dit que finalement un de ses amis avaient tenus sa promesse. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit de qui venait la lettre. Elle venait de se très cher professeur Dumbledore et Harry était très content de recevoir une lettre de lui. Eh oui ! ! ! Il avait fini par pardonner à Dumbledore car il savait que le vieil homme avait fait ça pour qu'il reste en vie. Le jeune homme ouvrit la lettre mais en plus il y avait la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard qui disait que la nouvelle année scolaire commençait le premier septembre et que le train partirait à 11 heure du quai 9¾. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait aussi les résultats de ses buses. Les voici :

__

Cher M. Harry James Potter,

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez eu de très bons résultats pour vos buses. Voici donc :

Métamorphose : Optimal  
Divination : Acceptable  
Histoire de la Magie : Effort Exceptionnel  
Astrologie : Effort Exceptionnel  
Potions : Optimal  
Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal.  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal  
Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel  
Sortilèges : Optimal

Pour la note de l'Astrologie, nous avons pris en compte du dérangement que vous et les autres élèves avez eu. Félicitations pour vos résultats. J'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncez quand ayant eu toutes vos buses donc 5 optimal, vous pouvez faire le métier que vous voulez.

Grisalda Malbranch, Département de l'évaluation magique

Harry était très content d'avoir réussi toutes ses buses et surtout celle de potions car le professeur Rogue n'arrêtait pas de dire que Harry n'était vraiment pas bon en potions. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry se disait qu'il aurait aimé partager ça avec Sirius. Avant de déprimer à nouveau, Harry se décida à lire la lettre de Dumbledore. Voici ce qu'elle contenait :

__

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu ne déprime pas trop sur la mort de Sirius et que tu ne te dis pas c'est de ta faute s'il est mort car ce n'est pas du tout vrai. C'est pourquoi, je t'invite à venir passer le reste de l'été à Poudlard pour perfectionner tes sorts mais aussi pour aider une nouvelle élève à se mettre à niveau. Une personne viendra te chercher dans une semaine pour t'emmener acheter tes fournitures et aussi pour t'emmener à l'école. Si je te fais venir cet été, ce n'est pas seulement pour cela mais également j'ai découvert une autre prophétie qui se rapportait à toi et aussi quelque chose qui t'aiderais également à combattre également. Tu vas également reprendre tes cours d'occlumencie mais cette fois ce sera moi qui te donnera les cours et la nouvelle élève va les suivre également.

A dans une semaine, Albus Dumbledore

La semaine se passa très vite pour Harry qui avait très hâte de retrouver Poudlard, son chez soi mais également il était curieux de connaître cette nouvelle élève. Pour Marie-Eve, il se passa également la même affaire car elle, elle ne connaissait rien du monde de la magie et elle se demandait qui était cet élève qui l'aiderait.


	2. Arrivée en Angleterrre et Rencontre

**_Chapitre 2 : L'Arrivée en Angleterre et Rencontre_**

Marie-Eve venait de prendre l'avion pour se rendre à l'aéroport où une personne du nom de Rémus Lupin devait l'attendre pour aller chercher ses fournitures. Elle avait su le nom de la personne quelques jours plus tard dans une autre lettre d'Albus Dumbledore. La séparation qu'elle avait eu avec sa famille avait été très dur et la jeune fille avait versé beaucoup de larmes. C'est toujours dur de se séparer de sa famille quand tu sais que tu ne les verras que l'été d'après. Mais Marie-Eve était très contente de voyager enfin. C'était son plus grand rêve et maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle est une sorcière, elle est encore plus heureuse. Elle est surtout curieuse de rencontrer ce mystérieux Rémus Lupin et surtout cet élève inconnu. Elle se demandait aussi ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait de si important à lui dire. Ce n'est que 2h30 plus tard que l'avion atterit en Angleterre. En descendant de l'avion, elle repaira très vite l'homme qui devait l'ammener car le directeur lui en avait fait une description dans sa deuxième lettre. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui dit :

**-** Êtes-vous bien Rémus Lupin?

**-** C'est bien moi. Et toi, tu dois être Marie-Eve? Tu permets que je t'appelles Marie-Eve?

**-** Je suis bien Marie-Eve et oui je vous le permet.

**- **Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

**-** Merci beaucoup!

**-** Viens avec moi nous allons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir acheter tes fournitures.

**- **Je veux bien mais je n'ai pas d'argent

**- **Ah oui!!! C'est vrai!!! J'avais oublier de te la donner. Tiens, voici ta clé de ton compte à la Banque Gringotts.

**-** Merci beaucoup Rémus! Comment vas-t'on sur le Chemin de Traverse?

**-** Nous allons prendre ce portoloin, dit Lupin qui en voyant son air intrigué lui expliqua ce que c'était. Un portoloin, c'est un objet qui nous emmene dans un endroit en quelques secondes. Il suffit de le toucher.

Sur ce, ils touchèrent le portoloin et se retrouvèrent dans une rue complètement différente de ce qu'elle avait déjà vu au Québec. Il y avait plein de personnes habillées avec des robes. Marie-Eve partit avec Lupin et fit la tourner des magasins pour acheter ses fournitures. Il ne lui manquait plus que sa baguette magique. Quand ils entrèrent dans le magasin, Ollivender se précipita sur elle pour prendre ses mesures et s'en alla dans les rayons avec plusieurs baguettes magiques. Il lui dit:

**-** Essayez celle-ci, 27.5 centimètres, bois de houe et avec un ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille l'essaya et fit exploser une vitre.

**- **Non, ce n'est pas celle-là. Essayez plutôt celle-ci. 25 centimètres, bois de d'érable et avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur.

Marie-Eve fit la même chose et le même phénomène se produisit.

**-** Non, définitivement pas celle-là. Je me demands si Peut-être

Il reveint cette fois-ci avec une baguette toute blanche, en bois de bamboo, 26.5 centimètres et avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur. Marie-Eve l'agita et au lieu de faire exploser quelque chose la baguette jetta des étincelles argents et bleues. Quand elle eut terminé ses achats, Lupin l'emmena à la Ménagerie Magique en se demandant pourquoi sa baguette avait fait ça. En entrant, il lui dit de se choisir un animal que c'était Dumbledore qui lui payait. Elle fit le tour du magasin et choisit une petit chouette brune pâle avec des plumes blanches et des petits yeux bleus. Quand Lupin eut payer, il lui dit qu'ils prendraient le même portoloin et que cette fois-ci, ils se retrouveraient à Poudlard. Ils le touchèrent et se retrouvèrent devant un magnifique château. Marie-Eve s'extasia devant le château et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Dès que Lupin eut entrer dans le château, un jeune homme courrut vers Lupin et se jeta dans ses bras. Devant cette manisfestion d'amour entre ses deux personnes, la jeune fille se sentit exclut donc elle se recula et pensa à sa famille qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant 1 an. Quand Harry lâcha enfin Lupin, celui-ci se tourna vers Marie-Eve et lui fit les présentations.

**-** Marie-Eve voici Harry Potter et Harry voici Marie-Eve Barbeau.

**-** Bonjour Harry, répondit Marie-Eve, en étant gêné de parler à celui avec lequel elle allait passer toutes ses vacances.

**-** Boujour Marie-Eve, répondit Harry, en étant dans la même situation que la jeune fille.

**- **Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous laisse, dit Lupin.

**- **Aurevoir Rémus, répondirent les adolescents en même temps.

Après le départ de Rémus, Harry et Marie-Eve se regardèrent et Harry dit soudainement :

**-** Est-ce que tu veux venir, je vais te faire visiter le château et nous ferons plus ample connaissance.

**-** D'accord, répondit la jeune fille.

**- **Après, nous irons voir Dumbledore car il veut nous parler. Il dit que c'est très important.

**- **Je te suis, lui dit Marie-Eve

Sur cet entre-fait, Harry fit visiter tout le château à Marie-Eve tout en parlant de leur vie respective et Harry lui dit qu'il avait été très surprit de ne pas la voir regarder sa cicatrice quand il s'était rencontré. Elle lui dit donc que c'est parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore le monde de la magie. Après avoir fait le tour du château, ce qui leur prit pas loin de 3 heures, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore en continuant de parler. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Harry et Marie-Eve était tout de suite devenu des amis, se comprenant plus que l'amitié qui unissait Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Laisser des reviews! Ça fait plaisir et en plus ça encourage à continuer. Même si c'est pour me dire que mes chapitres ne sont pas assez longs ou pour autre chose, je suis ouverte à toutes les commentaires. Merci d'avance!

Sarah Michelle Potter


	3. Rencontre avec Dumbledore et Répartition

**_Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec Dumbledore et Répartition_**

Harry et Marie-Eve se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour savoir ce que le directeur avait de si important à leur dire. Tout en continuant de parler de tout et de rien, Harry arriva suivit de Marie-Eve devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau du vieil homme. C'est alors que la jeune fille dit :

**-** Où est le bureau du professeur Dumbledore? Je ne vois aucune porte.

**-** C'est que le bureau du professeur se trouve derrière cette gargouille.

**- **Bien! Maintenant je sais où se trouve le bureau mais je ne sais toujours pas comment entrer dedans.

**-** Pour pouvoir entrer dans le bureau, il faut dire le mot de passe mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas le mot de passe. Il va falloir essayer de le trouver.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Harry aidé de Marie-Eve essaya de trouver le mot de passe. Ils essayèrent des noms de friandises ou toutes sortes de mots qui leur venaient à l'esprit mais aucun ne fonctionna. C'est justement là que les deux adolescents s'exclamèrent :

**- **Héritiers!

La gargouille bougea et laissa place à un escalier. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent dans les yeux et comprirent que le mot de passe leur étaient venus instinctivement et qu'ils ne fallait pas se poser trop de questions là-dessus que les réponses viendraient sûrement bientôt. Marie-Eve dit donc à Harry :

**- **Qu'attendons-nous maintenant pour aller voir le directeur?

**- **Allez viens!, lui dit-il en lui souriant et en lui prenant la main.

C'est en se tenant la main qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur les regarda avec dans les yeux de l'amusement. Ce n'est seulement que là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se tenaient la main. Ils se regardèrent et tout en se lâchant la main, ils rougirent. Le professeur leur dit pour les sortir de leur embarra :

**-** J'espère que vous avez profitez du temps pendant que vous visitiez le château pour faire plus ample connaissance.

**- **Oui, monsieur, nous en avons profiter, lui répondit Harry tout en souriant.

**-** Bien! Avant de passer à la raison principale de notre rencontre, je vais te répartir dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, Marie-Eve.

**-** D'accord, lui répondit-elle tout en étant confiante car Harry lui avait expliquer en quoi consistait la répartition.

**- **Je vais mettre le Choixpeau sur ta tête et il va décider de ta maison.

**-** D'accord.

Marie-Eve s'assit donc sur le tabouret et le directeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le choixpeau dit Gryffondor. Harry la prit dans ses bras tellement il état content qu'elle soit dans la même maison que lui. Après quelques minutes, il desserra son étreinte quelque peu avec regret pour que le professeur Dumbledore puisse leur dire la raison si importante de la réunion.

**-** Maintenant que nous savons que tu es à Gryffondor, nous pouvons passer au sujet principal de notre rencontre. La raison si importante qui a fait que je vous ai fait venir cet été, est que j'ai découvert une autre prophétie qui se rattache à celle que je t'ai dit en juin.

**-** Et quelle est-elle? demanda Harry.

**- **La voici : Quand le Mage Noir le plus grand qui est jamais existé sera au summum de son pouvoir, l'héritière de Merlin s'alliera à l'héritier de Gryffondor pour pouvoir le vaincre.

**-** Donc si je comprends bien, dit Marie-Eve, vu que c'est nous que vous avez fait venir cet été, nous sommes ses deux personnes. Donc, moi je suis l'héritière de Merlin et Harry, l'héritier de Gryffondor.

**- **Tu as très bien compris, Marie-Eve. Maintenant que vous savez cela, je vais vous expliquez ce que vous allez faire cet été.

**-** D'accord, répondirent les deux adolescents.

**- **Bien. Dans les lettres que je vous ai envoyé cet été, je vous disais que je vous apprendrais des sorts pour vous perfectionner. Les choses que je vais vous apprendre sont l'occlumencie, la formation pour devenir animagus et beaucoup de sorts d'attaque et de défense. Bien sûr, des personnes que je connais viendront pour m'aider à vous les apprendre. Je tiens également à éclaircir un point. Cet été et ainsi que cette année, vous ne dormirez pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Vous allez avoir votre appartement commun à tous les deux. Maintenant que je vous ai dit ça, venez avec moi, je vais aller vous montrer votre appartement et après vous laissez le reste de la journée pour vous installez, pour parler de ce que vous venez d'apprendre et pour vous reposez. Harry, je te donne l'autorisation de dire la prophétie à Marie-Eve, si tu le veux bien sûr.

**-** D'accord, répondirent de nouveau les deux jeunes adultes.

Sur cela, Dumbledore se leva et quitta la pièce suivit de Harry et Marie-Eve. Ils se dirigèrent vers un couloir proche du bureau du directeur. Arrivés devant l'entrée de l'appartement qui était un licorne avec à côté d'elle un jeune homme et une jeune fille, Dumbledore dit le mot de passe qui était "Elfes". Dumbledore les laissa en leur disant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et les deux adolescents entrèrent dans l'appartement et se retrouvèrent dans un salon qui était dans les couleurs de Gryffondor. Il y avait un foyer et devant quelques petits fauteuils et un sofa, dans un coin, il y avait un coin pour manger s'ils avaient un petit creux et finalement dans un autre coin, il y avait deux tables de travail. En montant un escalier, on atteignait la salle de bain qui était pareille à celle des préfets. Après la salle de bain, il y avait deux chambres, une pour Harry et une pour Marie-Eve. Ils surent laquelle des deux chambres était la leur car leurs noms étaient inscrits au-dessus de la porte. Quand Marie-Eve entra dans sa chambre, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise car sa chambre était très belle. À l'intérieur, il y avait un lit à baldaquin, beaucoup d'espaces de rangement et une grande bibliothèque. Les couleurs de la chambre étaient bleues et argentées et sa chambre était très féminines. Quant à elle, la chambre de Harry était sensiblement pareille à celle de Marie-Eve sauf que les couleurs étaient celles de Gryffondor donc le rouge et l'or et la chambre était beaucoup plus masculine que celle de Marie-Eve. Après s'être installée, Marie-Eve descendit à la salle commune où Harry l'attendait déjà. Quand il l'a vit arrivée. Il se leva en lui disant qu'il était le temps d'aller souper dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'y dirigèrent tous les deux et quand ils entrèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien, Dumbledore les regarda en souriant content qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien car il avait su que Ron et Hermione n'avaient même pas écrit à Harry durant l'été même s'il ne leurs avait pas interdit. Les deux adolescents mangèrent tout en continuant de parler et après avoir terminer, retournèrent dans leur appartement pour passer la soirée ensemble. Durant la soirée, Marie-Eve demanda au jeune homme :

**- **Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire la prophétie dont Dumbledore a parlé tantôt?

**- **Oui, je vais le faire mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne le diras à personne. Je ne l'ai même pas dit à mes meilleurs amis alors j'ai besoin que tu me le promettes.

**- **Je te le promets et je te remercie de me faire autant confiance.

**-** Donc voilà ce qu'elle dit : celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra quand mourra le 7e mois et de parents qui ont par trois fois défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais le plus important dans la prophétie est : aucun des deux ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre vivra.

**-** Donc tu va être obligé d'avoir le rôle soit de victime et de meurtrier. Mais te t'en fais pas, je vais toujours être la pour toi.

**-** Je te remercie mais je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

**-** Tu ne me met pas en danger puisque tu seras là pour me protéger et moi, je serai là pour te protéger.

**-** D'accord, répondit Harry soulagé que Marie-Eve ne le rejette pas.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler ensemble sans se préoccuper de la prophétie. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt car leurs cours avec Dumbledore commençait le lendemain et ils voulaient être reposés. Ils l'avaient su au souper, c'est le directeur lui-même qui leurs avait dit. Après s'être souhaités un très bonne nuit, ils s'endormirent tous les deux en pensant au lendemain.

**Note de l'auteure : **

Laissez des reviews. Ça encourage et ça aide à continuer. Laisser aussi des sugestions si vous en avez.

Sarah Michelle Potter


	4. Apprentissage et Révélation des Animagus

**_Chapitre 4 : Apprentissage et Révélation des Animagus_**

Quand Marie-Eve se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se demandait où elle se trouvait. Soudain, elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille et un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle regarda l'heure et vu qu'il était 7h a.m. Elle se dépêcha à aller se doucher et à s'habiller car elle devait être dans la Grande Salle avec Harry à 7h30 pour déjeuner et ensuite pour commencer ces cours avec Dumbledore et Harry. Quand elle arriva en haut des escaliers qui menait dans la salle commune, Harry était déjà là et il l'attendait assis dans un fauteuil. Malgré elle, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Marie-Eve le trouvait vraiment beau et séduisant. Ce jour-là, Harry portait un pantalon baggy noir avec un t-shirt rouge, ses cheveux qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les épaules étaient attachés en catogan et ses yeux verts émeraudes n'étaient plus cachés derrière ses lunettes car Harry s'était es verres de contacts. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme pensait exactement la même chose que Marie-Eve. Il trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup de goût pour s'habiller. Le jeune Gryffondor portait une minijupe noir avec une camisole bleu clair. Eh oui! Elle avait pu porter se qu'elle désirait car le professeur Dumbledore leur avait dit que puisque l'année scolaire n'avait pas encore commencer, ils pouvaient porter ce qu'ils désiraient. En plus, elle avait un petit maquillage léger qui lui allait très bien et elle portait aussi des sandales noires à talons hauts. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la tristesse que le jeune homme avait dans les yeux malgré que celui-ci lui faisait un très beau sourire. Elle décida de lui demandé durant le petit déjeuner le pourquoi de cette tristesse. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il se leva et lui dit bonjour et elle répondit par un petit salut et un très grand sourire. Sans aucun autre mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils avaient commencé à manger depuis un petit moment déjà quand n'y tenant plus Marie-Eve lui dit :

- Harry, est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

- Tu le peux et tu n'as pas à me demander la permission, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux et je ferai la même chose, répondit le jeune homme.

- D'accord. Ce que je vais te demander me tracasse depuis que je t'ai vu ce matin. Bien sûr si la question te rands mal à l'aise, tu n'as pas à me répondre. Pourquoi es-tu si triste? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien pour répondre à ta question, il y a deux raisons. La première qui est la plus importante, c'est la mort de mon parrain Sirius Black, le mois dernier et la deuxième est que mes meilleurs amis ne m'ont même pas écrits de l'été même si Dumbledore leur en avait donné l'autorisation. Je me demande quelques fois si ils veulent encore être mes amis. Je verrai bien à la rentrée.

- Je te comprends, tu sais. J'ai perdu mon grand-père, l'année dernière et mes amies m'ont toutes laissées tomber car je faisais des choses bizarres à leur yeux. Il ne me restait plus que mon petit ami mais lui aussi m'a laissé tomber quand je lui ai dit que je m'en venais étudier ici, en Angleterre. Il a dit que je préférais mes études à lui. Mais ce n'est pas du tout vrai. Je l'aimais de tout mon cur mais si il m'a laissé pour ça, c'est que nous étions pas fait pour être ensemble même si ça me fait mal de me l'avouer.

Et après ces révélations, elle éclata en sanglots. Harry qui n'avait jamais consolé une fille de sa vie, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida donc de se laisser guider par son instinct. Il l'a prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux. À son contact, la jeune fille se laissa enfin aller et elle extériorisa enfin la peine qu'elle avait garder pour elle depuis une semaine. Au bout d'une demi-heure passé comme ça, la jeune fille se calma enfin et à contrecur, elle se retira des bras à Harry. Jamais même dans les bras de son ancien petit copain, elle ne s'était senti aussi bien. Elle ne connaissait Harry que depuis une journée mais c'est comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Elle se demandait également si elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse du jeune Gryffondor. Elle le regarda et juste comme ça, elle sut qu'elle venait de tomber amoureuse de son nouvel ami. Harry, de son côté, se sentit très déçu quand Marie-Eve sortit de son étreinte. Il ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit pour personne d'autre même pas pour Cho Chang. Il savait depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois la journée d'avant qu'il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour sa nouvelle amie en qui il plaçait toute sa confiance. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, c'était de l'amour. Un silence pesant s'était installé pendant que les deux adolescents étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui le coupa quand il leurs dit de le suivre vers la salle où ils auraient leur entraînement tout l'été. Quand ils furent arrivés, le directeur leur dit qu'il partait et que ce serait Harry qui donnerait leur cours de rattrapage à Marie-Eve et que s'il aurait besoin de lui, il serait dans son bureau. Les deux jeunes adultes hochèrent la tête et Dumbledore partit. Un autre silence s'installa entre les deux et se fut Marie-Eve qui le brisa cette fois en disant à Harry :

- Merci pour tout à leur.

- Mais ce n'est rien voyant, répondit Harry.

- Bien oui, c'est quelque chose. Tu es le premier depuis qu'Alex, c'est son nom, m'a laissé qui me console comme ça et que je me laisse aller.

- Oh, d'accord.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas si il devait lui dire maintenant qu'il l'aimait car maintenant, il en était sûr ou si il devait attendre de savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques car même s'il savait que Marie-Eve n'avait plus de petit copain, elle était encore blessée de sa rupture avec celui-ci. Le jeune homme la regarda et se dit qu'il devait être franc avec elle et que si ses sentiments n'étaient pas les même que lui, ils resteraient de bons amis. Le Gryffondor lui dit :

- Marie-Eve, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et ne le prends pas mal. C'est juste que je veux être franc avec toi.

- C'est quoi, répondit la jeune fille en se demandant si tout à coup, il ne voulait plus être son ami.

- Eh bien Veuxtusortiravecmoi?, demanda le jeune homme.

- Quoi? Je n'ai rien compris. Est-ce que tu peux répéter?, demanda la jeune fille à son tour.

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi?, redemanda le jeune homme.

- Eh, répondit la jeune fille en ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Je veux bien sortir avec toi.

Devant cette réponse positive, Harry se rapprocha de la jeune fille et en la prenant dans ses bras où Marie-Eve s'y réfugia avec plaisir, l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser. La jeune fille y répondit plus passionnément et c'est comme ça qu'ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble et que Harry commença également à oublier sa peine. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard et après plusieurs baisers échangés qu'Harry s'exclama :

- Marie-Eve, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être comme ça avec toi mais nous avons dit à Dumbledore que nous allions travailler pour te mettre à niveau et ce n'est pas vraiment ça que nous sommes en train de faire.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Travaillons et plus vite nous aurons terminé, plus vite nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble.

- D'accord!

Durant tout l'avant-midi, ils travaillèrent. Marie-Eve se révéla être une élève très doué car à la fin de cette période de la journée, la jeune héritière avait après tous les sorts jusqu'à la fin de la troisième année. Harry décida qu'en après-midi, il verrait tous les sorts de la quatrième et de la cinquième année en plus du patronus. Quand ils se présentèrent à la Grande Salle, main dans la main, le professeur Dumbledore leur fit un grand sourire. Il était très content que les deux adolescents sortent ensemble car cela aiderait beaucoup Harry pour faire son deuil de Sirius. Ils mangèrent tous à leur faim et après ils retournèrent à la salle d'entraînement. Marie-Eve réussit tous les sorts en un temps record aussi bien qu'il ne lui restait que le patronus à apprendre. Le jeune héritier lui expliqua tout pour qu'elle sache comment le faire et lui montra comment le faire mais avec le cerf il y avait également un pégase. Pour ce sort Marie-Eve eut plus de misère à la contrôlé mais au bout de plusieurs heures, elle réussit enfin. Son patronus avait la force d'un pégase tout comme Harry et accompagné d'un griffon. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec un signe d'incompréhension dans les yeux et décidèrent de demandé à Dumbledore pourquoi. Vu qu'ils avaient terminés l'apprentissage de Marie-Eve et qu'il restait au moins une heure avant d'aller souper, ils décidèrent de passer cette heure ensemble. Ils parlèrent beaucoup mais s'embrassèrent encore plus. Bien vite le temps de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le souper arriva et ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement. Quand ils arrivèrent, Dumbledore était déjà là et il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. C'était Rémus Lupin. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à côté de lui et demandèrent au directeur pourquoi leur patronus avait deux animaux. Le directeur ne les a d'abord pas crus jusqu'à ce que les deux adolescent lui fit une démonstration. Même Rémus en était bouche bée. Alors Dumbledore leur dit :

- Je crois que c'est grâce à votre héritage. Votre pouvoir a augmenté mais pour ce qui est des animaux sauf pour le cerf, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils représentent.

- D'accord, nous finiront bien par le savoir, répondit Harry. Au fait Rémus, pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de vous le dire, dit Rémus.

- Vous pouvez leur dire Rémus, de toute façon c'est vous qui allez leur enseigner, dit Dumbledore.

- Bien. Donc, je suis ici pour vous enseignez à devenir animagus. Quand ton père Harry et Sirius sont devenus animagus, c'est moi qui les ai aidés.

- Quand est-ce que nous allons commencer?, demanda Marie-Eve

- Tout dépendra de vous, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, nous commencerons dès ce soir mais si vous êtes fatigués nous commencerons demain.

- Tant qu'à moi, je ne suis pas fatigué car je n'ai fait qu'enseigné des sorts à Marie-Eve mais pour elle je ne sais pas c'est elle qui a dépensé le plus d'énergie aujourd'hui et je ne veut pas qu'elle soit fatiguée demain, répondit Harry.

- Je suis en forme pour apprendre autre chose aujourd'hui, répondit Marie-Eve en faisant un grand sourire à Harry.

- D'accord, donc nous commencerons dès ce soir vers 20h, leur dit Rémus.

- Nous irons te rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement, répondit Harry.

Harry et Marie-Eve qui avait terminé de manger s'en allèrent dans leur appartement pour se reposer un peu. C'est alors que Rémus remarqua que les deux adolescents se tenaient la main et regarda Dumbledore avec un regard incrédule et le vieil homme lui répondit par un grand sourire. Vers 20h, les deux héritiers se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement et quand ils arrivèrent Rémus était déjà arriver. Quand il vit qu'ils étaient arrivés, Rémus leur dit :

- Félicitations pour votre couple.

- Merci, répondirent en même temps les deux adolescents.

- Maintenant, je vais vous plonger dans une transe pour que vous puissiez découvrir quel est votre animagus.

- D'accord, répondirent les adolescents.

C'est alors que Rémus se mit à réciter une formule dans une langue qu'aucun des deux héritiers ne connaissaient. Quand l'homme eu finit de réciter la formule, les jeunes adultes se sentirent entrer en transe et tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans un autre monde où deux animaux les attendaient. Pour Harry, il y avait un lion et un griffon et pour Marie-Eve il y avait une licorne et un pégase. Ils discutèrent un peu avec leurs animaux et ressortirent de leur transe. Celle-ci n'avait duré seulement qu'une heure. Rémus était même impressionné mais il mit cette rapidité sur le compte de leur héritage. Quand les deux adolescents furent assez réveillés, Rémus leur demanda la forme de leur animagus et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand les deux adolescents lui dirent simultanément :

- Mais nous en avons deux et non un.

- Ok et quels sont-ils? Leur demanda Rémus.

- Pour moi, c'est une licorne et un pégase, répondit la jeune fille.

- Et pour moi, c'est un lion et un griffon, répondit le jeune homme.

- Maintenant, essayez de vous transformer mais cela peut prendre du temps.

- D'accord.

Alors les deux adolescents firent ce que Rémus leur avait demandé de faire. Ils se transformèrent subitement. Marie-Eve en licorne et Harry en lion et c'est sur cet entrerait que Dumbledore entra. Rémus en resta bouche bée et Dumbledore était stupéfait de voir à quelle vitesse, ses deux élèves avaient appris vite. Et comme si de rien n'était, ils redevinrent eux-mêmes. Le loup-garou leur demanda de se transformer en leur deuxième animagus et à la place des deux jeunes adultes se trouva un pégase et un griffon Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux animaux redevinrent Marie-Eve et Harry. Dumbledore leur dit que c'était stupéfiant de voir de si beau animaux et après leur dit d'aller se reposer car le lendemain, ils auraient beaucoup de travail. Harry et sa petite amis sortirent de la salle main dans la main heureux d'avoir réussis en si peu de temps. En arrivant dans leur appartement, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, s'embrassèrent et allèrent se coucher en se demandant ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain.

Note de l'auteur :

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre et aussi qu'il était assez long. Laissez une review! ¨ca encourage à continuer quand on sait que notre histoire est aimée.

Sarah Michelle Potter


	5. Grosse surprise pour Harry

**_Chapitre 5 : Grosse surprise pour Harry_**

Le lendemain, Marie-Eve se réveilla très tôt. Il n'était que 6h du matin mais elle n'était plus capable de dormir. Elle décida donc d'aller prendre sa douche et de s'habiller et puis d'écrire un petit quelque chose dans son journal intime. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Après sa douche, elle descendit dans la salle commune avec son journal intime sous le bras. Elle commença à écrire ce qui lui était arriver depuis qu'elle était au château. Voici ce qu'elle écrit :

_Cher journal,_

_Depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard, beaucoup de choses merveilleuses se sont produites. Pour commencer, j'ai rencontrer le garçon avec qui j'allais passer toute mon été. Il s'appelle Harry Potter et il est vraiment gentil. Il est même devenu mon petit ami. Je sais que tu vas dire que je vais vite en affaire, surtout qu'Alex vient juste de me quitter mais j'en suis amoureuse et je crois que lui aussi à les mêmes sentiments que moi. Il m'a parlé de son parrain qui était mort, il n'y a pas longtemps et aussi de sa famille qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître. Il n'est vraiment pas chanceux. Il m'a aussi parlé de ses meilleurs amis qui l'avaient laissés tomber. Je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse faire ça à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil. Aussi, j'ai appris que j'étais l'héritière de Merlin et Harry celui de Gryffondor. Moi qui croyait que l'histoire de Merlin n'était qu'un compte de fée que l'on raconte au enfant pour s'endormir, je sais désormais qu'il existait pour de vrai. Je peux désormais me transformer en animal. Je me transforme en deux animaux de légende. La licorne et le pégase. Je suis bien contente d'être une sorcière et de mettre trouver un ami qui est maintenant mon petit ami. C'est sûr que mes parents et mon frère me manque mais je vais leur écrire un message que je vais leur envoyé avec ma chouette que j'ai appelé Arwen. Je vais te laisser si je veux avoir du temps pour écrire mon message avec qu'Harry se réveille._

_Marie-Eve_

Après avoir terminer d'écrire dans son journal intime, la jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre pour le ranger et revint dans la salle commune avec un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Dans sa lettre, elle écrivit presque la même chose que dans son journal intime sauf les confidences qu'Harry lui avait faites. Quand elle eut terminé de l'écrire Harry arrivait dans la salle commune mais elle ne l'avait pas remarquer. La jeune héritière ne sut qu'il était là seulement quand il déposa un petit baiser dans son cou. Elle sursauta et après être remise du choc, elle l'embrassa. Quand la jeune fille le lâcha, le jeune homme lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ben Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et je me suis dit que je pourrais écrire une lettre à mes parents. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi à la volière pour que je l'envoie?, répondit-elle.

- Oui, viens on va y aller tout de suite et après on va aller déjeuner.

- D'accord.

Sur ce, ils partirent vers la volière et arriver, Marie-Eve appela Arwen et sa petite chouette se posa sur son épaule prête pour son voyage. La jeune fille lui attacha la lettre à sa patte et Arwen s'envola. Après, ils partirent pour aller dans la Grande Salle et quand ils furent arrivés, Harry stoppa d'un coup. La Gryffondor se demandait ce qui lui arrivait et décida de lui demander :

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Regarde à la table

La jeune fille regarda à la table et vit que deux personnes y étaient assises, un homme et une femme. L'homme ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. La jeune fille lui dit donc :

- Oui, il y a un homme et une femme. Sûrement des personnes que Dumbledore a fait venir pour notre entraînement.

- Non, Marie-Eve. Ce sont mes parents.

Après cette révélation, Harry partit à pleurer et Marie-Eve le prit dans ses bras. Elle savait que ce n'était pas des larmes de peine mais plus de joie parce qu'il avait retrouvé ses parents. Le temps qu'Harry se calme, les deux adultes étaient arrivés près d'eux. Quand le jeune homme sortit des bras de sa petite amie enfin calmer, il regarda ses parents et dit :

- Papa, Maman, c'est bien vous je ne rêve pas.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas Harry c'est bien nous, répondit la femme dont le nom était Lily.

- Mais comment est-ce que c'est arrivé? Demanda Harry.

- Viens allons nous asseoir et après nous allons t'expliquer, dit à son tour James, le père de Harry.

- D'accord.

Le jeune homme prit Marie-Eve par la main et elle se laissa faire. Les parents du jeune héritier remarquèrent ce geste et en étaient bien contents même si ils ne connaissaient pas la jeune fille. Arrivés à la table, Harry voulait s'asseoir à côté de Marie-Eve mais la jeune fille lui dit :

- Harry, j'aimerais bien m'asseoir à côté de toi mais tu n'as pas eu la chance de connaître tes parents et tu devrais t'asseoir avec eux pour pouvoir mieux les connaître.

- D'accord mais je suis sûre que ça ne les dérangerais pas que tu t'assoie avec nous.

- Non, je vais m'asseoir à côté de Rémus et je vais lui parler. Toi, va avec tes parents.

- Ok. Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle?

- Tu dois m'embrasser.

- D'accord.

Elle l'embrassa sous le regard attendrit de tout le monde qui était à la table. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Rémus et Harry entre ses parents. Quand Harry fut assis, Lily lui dit :

- Tu vois quand Voldemort nous a lancé l' " Adava Kedevra ", nos âmes ont été emprisonnés dans sa baguette et quand tu t'es battu contre lui à la fin de ta quatrième année, tu les as libéré et il nous as fallu retrouvé nos corps. Nous les avons retrouvé seulement cette été. Voilà toute l'histoire.

- Je comprends et je suis très content de vous revoir, dit-il en les serrant dans ses bras.

- Nous allons pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Harry, est-ce que je peux te poser une question, demanda James.

- Oui, papa.

- Eh bien! J'aimerais savoir qui est la jeune fille avec qui tu es arrivé tantôt.

- Elle, c'est Marie-Eve. Elle est arrivée en même temps que moi à Poudlard cet été. Elle a 16 ans tout comme moi et elle vient du Québec. Marie-Eve est aussi ma petite amie depuis une journée, répondit le jeune homme.

- D'accord. J'aimerais faire sa connaissance. Elle a l'air d'une jeune fille bien élevée et Rémus semble bien l'aimer.

- Oui, peut-être ce soir parce que pour le moment, nous avons notre entraînement.

- Ok. Ce sera pour ce soir.

Ils finirent de déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien, de la vie d'Harry et de ses aventures à Poudlard. Quand le déjeuner fut fini, Marie-Eve se leva pour aller rejoindre Harry pour aller à leur entraînement. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle d'entraînement et commencèrent à s'entraîner avec les livres que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait donné. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Dumbledore et le couple des Potter entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia, le jeune couple était en train de se battre en duel pour pouvoir tester leur connaissance. Ils entendirent plusieurs sorts que peu de personnes connaissaient. Quand le duel fut terminé, le jeune couple remarqua enfin les trois personnes qui étaient en train de les regarder se battre en duel. Le directeur s'approcha et leur dit :

- Alors je vois que votre entraînement avance bien. Je suis venu ici avec Lily et James pour que nous nous fassiez une démonstration de vos transformation en animagus et aussi de vos patronus. Commencez par vos animagus.

- D'accord, professeur, répondirent les deux adolescent simultanément.

Ils se concentrèrent tous les deux sur leur premier animagus et quelques secondes plus tard, il y avait un lion et une licorne à la place des deux jeunes adultes. Ils se promenèrent un peu dans la salle et revinrent pour se retransformer en eux-mêmes. Après quelques minutes où les compliments sur leurs animaux fusaient, ils recommencèrent à se concentrer et cette fois-ci à la place des adolescents, se trouvait un griffon et un pégase. Ils se promenèrent un peu aussi car ils ne pouvaient pas voler dans la salle et après ils redevinrent eux-mêmes. Tous les adultes étaient stupéfait que de si jeunes personnes puissent avoir deux animagus. Après s'être reposer un peu, ils leur montrèrent leur patronus. James avait les larmes au yeux en voyant la forme du patronus de son fils. Après toutes ses démonstrations, ils étaient venus le temps d'aller souper. Après un souper remplis de rire, Marie-Eve et Harry regagnèrent leur appartement suivis de James et Lily qui voulaient passer une soirée avec leur fils et sa petite amie, ce que Marie-Eve ne savait pas. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, la jeune fille commença à monter les escaliers pour laisser Harry et ses parents seuls en famille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Lily lui dit de rester avec eux. Harry et Marie-Eve s'assirent dans un fauteuil ensemble et Lily et James ensemble sur un autre. Ils veillèrent tard ce soir là car ils parlaient de tout et de rien et tout le monde appris à connaître plus chacune des personnes qui étaient dans la pièce. Après tout ce remue-ménage, il vint le temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Après de longs baisers qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se donner durant la journée, Marie-Eve et Harry allèrent se coucher tous les deux faisant de très beaux rêves sur tout ce qui leur était arrivé et ce qui pouvait leur arrivé plus tard.

Note de l'auteure :

Laissez des reviews. Ça encourage. J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. à bientôt,

Sarah Michelle Potter


	6. Nouvel élève à Poudlard et fin des vacan...

**_Chapitre 6 : Nouvel élève à Poudlard et fin des vacances_**

Ce jour-là, quand Marie-Eve se réveilla, elle eut un drôle de pressentiment comme si quelque chose d'important était pour ce passer ce jour-là. Elle ne fit pas plus attention à ça et fit sa toilette du matin. Après ces quelques instants de détentes, la jeune fille alla rejoindre Harry dans leur salle commune pour aller déjeuner. Durant le voyage, ils rencontrèrent James et Lily et ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la Grande Salle tous ensembles. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale de Poudlard, ils y trouvèrent Dumbledore et Lupin qui discutaient joyeusement. Ils déjeunèrent et après, les deux adolescents se rendirent dans leur salle d'entraînement pour continuer leur perfectionnement. Cela ne faisait qu'une toute petite heure qu'ils s'entraînaient quand Dumbledore entra dans la salle avec un adolescent de leur âge. Le directeur leur dit :

- Bonjour les enfants! Je suis venu reconduire un de vos camarades qui va suivre le même entraînement que vous durant le reste des vacances scolaires.Je vous laisse le plaisir de tout leur raconter Monsieur Malfoy.

- D'accord.

Quand le directeur eut quitté la pièce, un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Marie-Eve le rompe en poussant un cri de joie. Elle partit à courir et se jeta dans les bras de Drago Malfoy. Harry la regarda incrédule comme si elle était folle et ressentit une pointe de jalousie quand il vit Malfoy répondre à l'étreinte de Marie-Eve. La jeune fille demanda alors :

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Ce serait plus à moi de te poser cette question mais je suis ici pour suivre la même entraînement que vous car vois-tu, mon père voulait que je rejoigne les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais moi je ne voulais pas. Alors je l'ai renier et j'ai demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore mais toi que fais-tu ici?

- Eh bien moi, j'ai reçu une lettre au cours de l'été me disant que j'étais une sorcière et qui m'invitait à venir ici cet été pour me mettre à niveau et de suivre un entraînement de perfectionnement avec Harry.

- Potter mais que fais-tu ici? Ne me dis pas que je vais être obliger de passer le reste de mon été avec un minable dans ton genre.

- Malfoy, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est aussi un véritable supplice pour moi.

Marie-Eve les regarda et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami et son petit ami ne puisse pas s'entendre à ce point. Harry lui avait parler d'un certain Drago Malfoy qui n'arrêtait pas de les insulter lui et ses amis mais elle n'avait jamais penser que les deux personnes puissent être les mêmes. Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux gentils. Elle décida de les interrompre avant que la dispute ne se change en bataille.

- Les gars, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous engueulez comme ça. Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter et être des amis?

- Moi, je suis prêt à être ami avec lui. De toute façon maintenant nous sommes dans le même camp, alors pourquoi nous entre-tuer alors que nous pourrions être de bon ami. Mais je ne sais pas si Potter est d'accord avec moi, répondit Drago.

- Je suis d'accord mais à une seule condition, que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Je veux bien t'appeler par ton prénom à condition que tu fasse de même avec moi.

Sur ce les deux adolescents se serrèrent la main en signe d'amitié. Marie-Eve eut un très grand sourire et prit les deux garçons dans ses bras mais en n'oubliant pas d'embrasser Harry en passant. Drago eut un petit sourire en voyant son amie embrassée son ancien ennemi. Après cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de leur demander :

- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrer?

Drago et Marie-Eve se regardèrent pour savoir lequel des deux étaient pour répondre à la question et il fut décider que ce serait Drago pour que lui et Harry puisse vraiment parler et devenir ainsi de vrais amis. Alors commença la petite histoire de Drago. La voici donc :

- Il y a 4 ans, je suis parti durant mes vacances d'été passer un mois au Québec et durant l'une de mes promenades pour découvrir cette province, j'ai vu une fille qui était assise toute seule sur un banc dans un par cet cette fille semblait s'ennuyer. Alors, j'ai été la voir et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait et elle m'a tout dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cur. Son petit ami venait de la laisser pour une autre fille. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait se promener avec moi pour se changer les idées et elle a dit oui. C'est ainsi que j'ai tout appris sur elle et elle a tout appris sur moi sauf que j'étais un sorcier car je n'avais pas le droit de le dire. Après cette rencontre, à chaque jour, nous nous retrouvions sur ce banc et faisions notre promenade quotidienne. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que mon père apprenne que je m'étais fait une amie moldue. Il s'est mis à m'engueuler et à me dire que je n'avais rien à faire avec une moldue. J'ai tout raconté à Marie-Eve et quelques jours après, mon père a mis fin à nos vacances car il ne voulait absolument pas que je revoies Marie-Eve. Depuis ce jour, nous nous écrivons à chaque semaine pour se donner des nouvelles l'un de l'autre et pour être franc, elle est devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et je crois que c'est la même chose pour elle.

Marie-Eve lui fit oui d'un signe de tête car elle n'était pas capable de parler après cette révélation. Ils finirent par aller dîner et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de tous les adultes présents quand ils virent les trois adolescents entrés en riant comme s'ils étaient des amis depuis toujours. La fin des vacances se passa très bien pour tout le monde. Harry et Drago devinrent des meilleurs amis et même presque des frères et personne n'aurait cru cela possible un jour. Le couple de Marie-Eve et Harry allait super bien et tout le monde en était content. Lily et James avait pris Marie-Eve comme si elle était leur fille et avait fini par faire de même avec Drago. Le Serpentard avait demandé à Dumbledore a être réparti dans une autre maison de Poudlard car il ne se sentait plus avoir l'âme d'un Serpentard et il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. La fin des vacances arriva vite pour tout le monde et la rentrée était le lendemain. Harry se demandait si Ron et Hermione était encore ses amis et que si oui, ils allaient bien prendre la nouvelle de son amitié avec Drago Malfoy. Il fut décidé que les trois adolescents prendraient le train pour se rendre à Poudlard pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons et que Harry et Marie-Eve garderaient leur appartement et qu'une chambre serait ajouté pour Drago. Tout le monde attendait la rentrée avec impatience et souhaitait que cela se passe pour le mieux.

Note de l'auteure :

Bonjour tout le monde!!!

Je dédies ce chapitre à ma plus fidèle revieweuse (je ne suis pas sûre de comment ça s'écrit) Sweety-Witches. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Drago alors j'ai décidé de le mettre dans ce chapitre. J'ai aussi un petit sondage. Voulez-vous que Harry reste ami avec Ron et Hermione? Et si oui si vous voulez que Hermione sorte avec Ron ou Drago? Répondez en laissant une review.

Sarah Michelle Potter


	7. Rentrée scolaire et Réactions

_**Chapitre 7 Rentrée Scolaire et Réactions**_

Le matin de la rentrée, les trois adolescents se levèrent vers 7h du matin pour aller déjeuner car après ils avaient une réunion dans le bureau du professeur Duimbledore. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, le trio d'amis nouvellement formé déjeuna rapidement en compagnie des parents d'Harry. Ensuite, Drago suivit du couple d'amoureux qui n'était autre que Harry et Marie-Eve, se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. C'est le jeune héritier de Gryffondor qui prononça le mot de passe. Quand la gargouille bougea pour laisser place à l'escalier, les trois adolescents la montèrent pour entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bureau, le directeur s'exclama :

- Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés, la réunion peut commencer. Le pourquoi je vous ai fait venir si tôt aujourd'hui dans mon bureau, c'est pour parler de la rentrée d'aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, mais de quoi voulez-vous parler, professeur Dumbledore? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, je voulais vous prévenir du comment votre rentrée va se passer. Comme toutes les autres années, vous allez prendre le train pour ne pas que les élèves sachent que vous avez passer votre été à Poudlard. Pour ce qui est de l'appartement que vous occupiez durant votre apprentissage de cet été vous allez continuer à l'habiter et c'est pourquoi j'ai déccidé de vous nommez préfets-en-chef, Marie-Eve et toi, dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille et à Harry. Est-ce que vous acceptez?

- Bien sûr que nous acceptons, répondirent les deux adolescents d'une seule et même voix.

- Quant à toi, Drago, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Laquelle, Monsieur? demanda le Serpentard.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu veux repasser le test du Choixpeau pour savoir si tu changerais de maison. Dans les deux cas, nous allons ajouter une chambre dans l'appartement que j'ai donné à nos deux amis ici présent et vous allez rester avec eux.

- Je voudrais repasser le test, professeur, répondit-il.

- D'accord, Mr Malefoy. Allez vous asseoir sur cette chaise pendant que je vais aller chercher le choixpeau magique.

Dans son fort intérieur, Drago espérait être envoyer à Gryffondor parce que même si Harry se conduisait comme un vrai ami avec lui, Drago sentait toujours de la méfiance quand le Gryffondor lui parlait. Il se disait donc que s'il était envoyé à Gryffondor, son nouvel ami pourrait lui faire entièrement confiance car il saurait enfin qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. Le temps de penser à tout ça, Dumbledore était revenu avec le choixpeau et la déposa sur la tête du jeune Malefoy. Voici ce que le choixpeau disait à l'oreille du jeune homme :

- Drago Malefoy, comme ça vous voulez changer de maison. Vous pensez avoir tant changer que ça depuis 5 ans.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, dit le Serpentard.

- D'accord, nous allons voir ça. Bien, je vois du courage, des qualités intellectuelles également. Tu veux montrer ce dont tu es capable et il y a aussi de la ruse. Je vous aussi que tu ne veux pas retourner à Serpentard et tu as raison car tu n'es plus fait pour cette maison. Alors où vas-tu aller?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le choixpeau s'écria Gryffondor et Harry sut à partir de cet instant qu'il pouvait faire entièrement confiance à Drago mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui révéler la prophétie qui parlait de lui et celle qui le liait à sa petite amie, Marie-Eve. Après quelques minutes, le directeur leur dit d'aller mettre leur uniforme et de se préparer pour aller prendre le train. Bien sûr, le blason de l'uniforme de Drago était devenu le lion de Gryffondor ainsi que les couleurs de toutes ses affaires. Vers 10h30, les trois adolescents quittèrent leru appartement maintenant muni d'une chambre pour le nouveau Gryffondor et retournèrent dans le bureau du directeur pour prendre le portoloin qui les mèneraient à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Ils prirent le portoloin et se retrouvèrent sur le familier quai 9¾ devant le Poudlard Express. Le trio de Gryffondor entra dnasle train et se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment. Quand les adolescents en eurent trouvés un, ils s'installèrent, Drago d'un côté et de l'autre Harry et Marie-Eve. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Alors que le jeune couple était en train de s'embrasser, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une fille toussota et dit en tenant la main d'un jeune homme roux et au regard bleu :

- Désolés de vous dérangez.

C'était bien sûr Ron et Hermione, les meilleurs amis d'Harry. Quand Harry et Marie-Eve entendirent la personne parler, ils arrêtèrent tout de suite de s'embrasser et l'héritière de Merlin se leva d'un coup suivit d'Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges comme une tomate. C'est alors que la jeune fille qui avait parler en ouvrant la porte du compartiment dit :

- Bonjour Harry, je suis contente de te voir, lui dit Hermione.

- Salut vieux, je suis ocntent de te revoir, lui dit à son tour Ron.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir les amis, répondit Harry. Je vous présente ma petite amie Marie-Eve. Marie-Eve, je te présente Ron et Hermione.

- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit Marie-Eve.

- Nous sommes aussi contents de te rencontrer.

- On dirait que vous avez passer un bon été, leur dit Harry en fixant leur main liées.

Les deux adolescents rougirent et ron prit la parole :

- Oui, hum, quand Hermione est venue chez moi pour passer le reste de son été, je me suis lancé et je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et elle a dit oui. Mais ne parle pas car je crois que c'est la même chose pour toi.

- Comme ça Weasley s'est enfin décidé à dire à Granger qu'il l'aimait. Il commençait à être temps.

Ron qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas encore vu Drago s'exclama :

- Malefoy!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici???

- La même chose que toi Weasley. Je prends le train pour aller à Poudlard.

- Non, je veux dire dans le même compartiment que nous???

Drago se préparait à répondre avecune autre remarque sarcastique mais Harry lui coupa la parole.

- Ron, Drago est ici parce qu'il est devenu mon ami durant l'été et aussi parce qu'il est le meilleur ami de Marie-Eve, ma petite amie.

Ron le regarda bouche-bée et lui demanda :

- Harry, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, Ron, je vais très bien.

- Tu es sûr parce que tu viens d'appeler Malefoy par son prénom.

- C'est un peu normal puisque c'est mon ami.

- Mais... Mais... C'est un Mangemort.

Quand Marie-Eve entendit cela, elle sortit du silence dans lequel elle était plongée depuis quie la discussion avait commencée entre son petit ami et les meilleurs amis de celui-ci. Elle lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu ne sais pas par quoi il a passé.

- C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais tu n'étais pas là durant toutes ses années. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il nous a fait, répondit le rouquin.

- Tu sauras que je le sais, Harry m'a tout raconté et quand je dis tout c'est tout. Vos aventures, ce qye vous faisiez à l'école, donc tout. Et même si Drago a fait beaucoup de choses à Harry, lui au moins l'a pardonné et tu sauras en plus que Drago est maintenant un Gryffondor.

- Harry ne me dit que ce qu'elle dit est vrai. La Fouine n'est pas vraiment rendu à Gryffondor, demanda Ron.

- Eh oui! Weasley! Je suis maintenant à Gryffondor. Ça te prouve que j'ai changé, répondit Drago.

- Mais Harry, comment as-tu pu lui pardonner? Tu sais bien tout ce qu'il nous a fait, demanda Hermione.

- J'ai appris à le connaître cet été et en plus lui et Marie-Eve ont été là pour moi cet été contrairement à vous.

- Comment peux-tu nous dire ça Harry, dit Hermione. Nous qui t'avons soutenu durant toutes ses années.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, si tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite avec Ron. De ne pas me laisser me morfondre à Privet Drive et contrairement à votre promesse, vous m'avez laissé sans aucune nouvelle pendant que vous, vous vous amusiez chez Ron. Mon été s'est un peu amélioré quand Dumbledore m'a invité à passer le reste de mes vacances à Poudlard pour aider une nouvelle élève. Nous nous sommes beaucoup parlé et puis nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Et puis après c'est Drago qui est arrivé et nous sommes devenus amis et vous ne m'avez pas envoyé une lettre de l'été même pour mon anniversaire alors ne viens pas me demander comment je lui ai pardonné et pourquoi je vous dis ça. Et pour tout te dire, Marie-Eve et moi sommes les Préfets-en-Chef de Poudlardé Alors sois vous pardonné à Drago ou vous quittez le compartiment.

Sur cette phrase, Harry partit à pleurer et Ron lui dit :

- Moi, je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui pardonner dpnc je quitte le compartiment. Désolé Harry, dit Ron.

- Moi, je suis Ron. Moi, non plus je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonné, dit Hermione. Désolé.

Sur ce, les adolescents quittèrent la cabine. Marie-Eve prit Harry dans ses bras car l'héritier de Gryffondor pleurait à chaudes larmes sur la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis. Drago lui dit alors :

- Je suis désolé Harry pour Ron et Hermione. Je n'ai pas voulu vous mettre en froid.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Drago. De toute façon, il fallait que je leur dise ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Bon, changeons de sujet.

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, mais deux personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment. C'était deux jeunes fille d'a peu près 16 ans. Leurs cheveux était bruns et elles portaient déjà l'uniforme de Poudlard. La première dit :

- Allo, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais il n'y a plus de compartiment de libre. Est-ce que l'on peut s'assoir avec vous.

- Oui, vous pouvez vous assoir avec nous, dit Drago.

- Merci, au fait mon nom est Anne Hathaway et voici ma soeur jumelle Kate.

- Heureuse de vous rencontrer. Moi, c'est Marie-Eve Barbeau. Voici mon petit ami Harry Potter et mon meilleur ami Drago Malefoy.

- Bonjour, dirent le deux garçons.

- Bonjour, répondirent les deux filles.

Les quelques heures qui les séparaient de Poudlard se passèrent très vite. Les trois Gryffondors firent conaissancent avec les deux filles et après ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quand la dame aux friandises passa, Harry en acheta de tous les goûts pour tout le monde et les partagea avec tous ses nouveaux amis au lieu de Ron et Hermione.

Note de l'auteure :

Laissez des reviews svp ça fait très plaisir et je suis vraiment désolé de tout le temps que cela a pris pour poster le septième chapitre mais l'année scolaire à recommencée et avec tous les devoirs je n'avais plus le temps de venir sur le net.

Sarah Michelle Potter


	8. Arrivée à Poudlard et Banquet

**Chapitre 8**

**Arrivée à Poudlard et Banquet**

Quand le Poudlard Express accosta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le trio de Gryffondor ainsi qu'Anne et Kate descendirent du train et se dirigèrent vers Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des Clefs à Poudlard et aussi le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Comme toutes les autres années, Hagrid attendait les premières années pour leur faire faire la traversée du Lac. Les nouveaux qui n'entraient pas en première année devaient également faire la traversée du Lac sauf Marie-Eve puisqu'elle avait déjà été répartie à Gryffondor. Les deux jumelles restèrent avec Hagrid qui avait fait un grand signe de la main à Harry quand il l'avait vu tandis que les trois Gryffondor, eux, allaient se chercher une diligence qui les mènerait au château. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les trois à la table de Gryffondor et quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, ils s'assirent très loin de nos trois amis. Neville qui s'était assis à côté de Harry lui demanda :

- Harry, qui est cette fille à côté de toi ? Et qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy fait assis à la table de Gryffondor ? Ce n'est pas un Serpentard, non ?

- La fille qui est à côté de moi est une nouvelle et elle s'appelle Marie-Eve Barbeau et c'est également ma petite amie. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, Drago est assis à la table de Gryffondor puisque c'est un Gryffondor. Il a changé vous pouvez me croire, répondit Harry à Neville mais en même temps à tous les Gryffondor puisqu'ils écoutaient tous.

- Salut Male…eh…Drago, dit Neville.

- Salut , répondit Drago.

Tour à tour, tous les Gryffondor dirent bonjour à l'ancien Serpentard et ils l'acceptèrent presque tout de suite. Le fait qu'Harry lui faisait confiance aidait beaucoup aux autres. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione ne faisait pas parti de ce groupe. Quand Neville le remarqua, il demanda à Harry :

- Harry, pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne s'assoit pas avec vous trois ?

Harry se mit à pleurer en entendant cette question et Drago étant incapable de voir ça cria de l'autre côté de la table aux anciens amis de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son frère :

- Eh Weasley et Granger, vous voyez ce que vous lui avez fait. En plus de le laisser sans nouvelles durant toues l'été, maintenant vous faites comme s'il n'existait pas. Si c'est ce que vous vouliez, eh bien, c'est réussis.

Marie-Eve vit bien que Harry n'était pas capable de répondre à Neville alors elle répondit à la place d'Harry.

- Neville, c'est bien ça. Pour répondre à ta question, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ne se sont pas assis avec nous car ils en veulent à Harry d'être maintenant ami avec Drago. Ils ne comprennent pas comment Harry a pu lui pardonner aussi facilement après tout ce qu'il leur a fait mais si ils savaient tout ce qu'il a pu endurer, ils comprendraient immédiatement pourquoi.

- D'accord, je comprends. Mais est-ce que Harry va bien. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, dit Neville.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Neville. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Marie-Eve

- Ok, dit Neville.

Après avoir répondu à Neville, Marie-Eve se tourna du côté à Harry et le pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux. Quand Ron et Hermione virent cela, ils commencèrent à se sentir mal mais ils se dirent que ce n'était pas de leur faute et tout de suite après ça, ils continuèrent à parler ensemble car plus aucun Gryffondor ne voulaient leur parler pour avoir fait ça à leur ami qui leur avait tout confié et qui avait confiance en eux. Ils avaient trahis la confiance à Harry et cela ne faisait pas partis des qualités d'un Gryffondor. C'est alors que le professeur MacGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle avec les élèves de première année pour la cérémonie de la Répartition. Tous les élèves se turent et le Choixpeau commença à chanter sa chanson de début d'année :

Voici un peu de mille ans  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leur quatre étendards  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu du courage  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés  
Serpentard assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition  
Ainsi tout au long de leur vie  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher?  
Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison.

Mais je dois encore une fois

Vous avertir du danger que vous courez

Si vous n'unissez pas vos forces pour le vaincre.

L'union des deux héritiers

Pourra vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais ils auront besoin de votre aide

Pour y arriver.

Car seuls ils ne pourront

peut-être pas y arriver.

Quand la chanson fut terminée, la directrice de Gryffondor s'adressa aux nouveaux en leur disant :

- Quand je vous appellerai, vous vous avancerez et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Commençons : Patricia Allard.

- Poufsouffle.

- Vincent Allarrie.

- Serpentard.

…

La cérémonie de la répartition continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves de première année aient été répartis. Alors le professeur MacGonagall dit :

- Il y a encore deux élèves à répartir mais contrairement à la tradition, elle entreront directement en sixième année. Anne Hathaway…

Anne s'avança un peu craintive et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le directrice posa le Choixpeau et il s'exclame :

- …Gryffondor.

- Et maintenant Kate Hathaway.

- …Gryffondor.

- La Répartition est maintenant terminée, vous pouvez parler.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils parlaient quand le professeur MacGonagall frappa sur sa coupe pour que le silence se fasse. Quand le silence fut fait, le directeur se leva et commença son discours de début d'année.

- Bonjour chers élèves et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. De nouveaux objets ont été interdits par notre concierge, Mr. Rusard, dont les farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges Weasley. Pour la liste complète des objets interdits, allez dans le bureau de Mr. Rusard. Pour continuer sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, je vais vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs. Votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est James Potter et votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie est Lily Evans. Je vois dans vos de l'incompréhension mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont pas des fantômes. Ils sont revenus à la vie cette été.

Alors, un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était heureux de voir que les Potter était enfin réunis.

- J'ai également d'autre présentation à vous faire. Une nouvelle élève est arrivée cet été et elle a déjà été répartie et un autre étudiant qui a changé de maison parce qu'il a beaucoup changé. La nouvelle élève est Marie-Eve Barbeau et elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor et l'élève qui a changé de maison est Drago Malefoy qui lui aussi rendu à Gryffondor.

La plupart des élèves de l'école étaient surpris de voir que le fils de Lucius Malefoy était rendu dans la maison qui était tout à l'opposé de celle où il était durant les cinq premières années de sa scolarité mais aussi de voir Harry Potter, le Survivant sourire à l'annonce des deux élèves. Après ces quelques minutes d'effervescence, le directeur reprit :

- Maintenant que ces quelques nouvelles ont été dites, je sais que la plupart d'entre-vous ont hâte que le festin commence pour pouvoir rassasiés leur faim mais j'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous dire. Premièrement, je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef. Les voici Mr. Harry Potter et Mlle Marie-Eve Barbeau.

Tout le monde applaudit dans la salle. Tout les élèves de Poudlard et même les professeurs étaient heureux de cette nomination. Il y avait quand même quelques exceptions. Pour commencer, Rogue car les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chefs n'étaient pas des Serpentard et pour terminer Ron et Hermione car Hermione rêvait depuis son entrée à Poudlard de l'être et Ron parce que Hermione était sa petite amie. La colère qu'ils avaient envers Harry depuis qu'il leurs avait annoncé son amitié avec Drago Malefoy était décuplée. C'est alors que Ron dit "Têteux" à Marie-Eve et Harry mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit. Dumbledore reprit alors la parole :

- Pour terminer, l'élection des capitaines des équipes de Quidditch. Ce sont vos directeurs de maison qui les ont choisis. Pour les Serpentard, le professeur Rogue a choisi Andy Pierson. Pour les Poufsouffle, Hanna Habbot. Pour les Serdaigle, Cho Chang et pour les Gryffondor, Harry Potter. Et maintenant que le festin commence.

Les tables se couvrirent de mets tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Les trois Gryffondor et les deux nouvelles parlaient de tout et de rien. Puis à la fin du festin, tous les élèves se rendirent dans leur salle commune et pour Harry, Marie-Eve et Drago, leur appartement. Ron et Hermione accompagnaient les Gryffondor car ils étaient encore les préfets de Gryffondor. En se rendant dans leur appartement, ils rencontrèrent les parents de Harry. Ils entrèrent tous dans l'appartement des trois adolescents. C'est la que James et Lily commencèrent la conversation avec ce qui c'était passé pendant le festin dans la Grande Salle.

- Pourquoi as-tu pleuré dans la Grande Salle tantôt Harry ? demanda James Potter.

- Parce que Neville m'a demandé pourquoi Ron et Hermione n'était pas assis avec nous, répondit Harry.

- Ce ne sont pas tes meilleurs amis. Ceux dont tu nous as parlé presque tout l'été, dit Lily.

- Oui, ce sont eux, murmura Harry.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? demanda Lily.

- Parce qu'ils ne me parlent plus depuis qu'ils ont appris mon amitié avec Drago.

- Ils sont imbéciles s'ils te laissent tombés à cause de ça. Et puis Drago est un gentil garçon alors je me demande encore une fois pourquoi ? demanda James.

- Je vais vous raconter comment c'était avec Drago avant cet été. Depuis notre première année, Drago et mes amis et moi n'arrêtions pas de nous engueuler. On se criait des injures à tous les jours parce que Drago était un Serpentard et nous des Gryffondor. Mais cet été, il m'a fait comprendre que c'était à cause de son père si il était comme ça avec nous. Alors, moi je lui ai pardonné mais Ron et Hermione, non, raconta Harry.

- D'accord, je comprends. Drago ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, madame, répondit Drago.

- Je t'ai dit des milliers de fois de ne pas m'appeler madame. Mais bon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as insulté les anciens meilleurs amis d'Harry tantôt ? demanda Lily.

- Parce qu'à cause d'eux Harry avait pleuré et que ça me faisait quelque chose et que je ne le prends pas quand quelqu'un fait du mal à mon mai, répondit Drago.

- D'accord, je te comprends, dit James.

Tout le reste de la soirée, les trois amis parlèrent avec James et Lily. À la fin de la soirée quand James et Lily partirent, Drago gagna sa chambre et laissa nos deux petits tourtereaux seuls dans la salle commune. Ils s'embrassèrent et bientôt le temps d'aller se coucher arriva. Ils montèrent tous les deux l'escaliers et arrivèrent devant la chambre de Marie-Eve. La jeune fille demanda à Harry de bien dormir avec elle parce qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Harry accepta et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Harry enleva ses vêtements et garda son boxeur car il n'avait pas son pyjama et Marie-Eve mit une petite nuisette en satin noir. La jeune héritière se glissa sous les couvertures et Harry vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Marie-Eve s'endormit bien vite blottie dans les bras de l'être aimé. Harry admira un peu Marie-Eve qui était en train de dormir puis s'endormit lui aussi dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**Note de l'auteure :**

Salut tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé de vous posté ce chapitre tellement tard mais avec les études et tout je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Pour me faire pardonné, je vais essayer de posté le chapitre 9 cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine. Laissez des reviews.

Sarah Michelle Potter


	9. Première semaine de cours et weekend amo...

**Chapitre 9**

**Première semaine de cours et week-end amoureux**

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il tenait encore Marie-Eve dans ses bras et il était tellement bien qu'il aurait voulu rester là toute la journée mais en regardant l'heure, il remarqua qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner et ensuite d'aller à leur première journée de cous. Mais en regardant Marie-Eve qui dormait si paisiblement dans ses bras, il n'avait pas du tout le courage de la réveiller mais il devait le faire. Il déposa donc un doux baiser sur sa joue et la jeune fille se retourna dans ses bras. Elle le regarda puis pour lui dire bonjour, elle l'embrassa d'un long baiser passionné. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry murmura :

- Bien dormie, ma chérie?

- Très bien, surtout quand on dort dans les bras d'un ange, répondit-elle. Et toi?

- Très bien. Moi aussi, dit le jeune homme. Il faudrait peut-être se lever pour aller s'habiller et ensuite aller déjeuner. Qu'en dis-tu?

- Très bonne idée mais je ne veux pas bouger de là, je suis trop bien, murmura Marie-Eve.

Moi aussi, j'aimerais rester là, tu peux me croire. J'ai tellement bien dormi cette nuit même que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien le matin en me réveillant mais nous devons nous lever. C'est notre première journée de cours et nous ne pouvons pas la manquer, dit Harry en commençant à sortir du lit, ne portant qu'un boxeur sur lui.

L'héritière de Merlin se leva immédiatement après lui et commença à sortir son uniforme pour pouvoir aller s'habiller quand son regard se posa sur son amoureux. Le rouge lui monta tout de suite aux joues car quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre de Marie-Eve la veille, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé et alors que maintenant elle le faisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était sexy. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà vu un gars en boxeur. En fait, c'était Drago qu'elle avait vu mais maintenant qu'elle regardait son amoureux, elle le trouvait bien plus beau que son meilleur ami et ce n'est pas peu dire puisque Drago avait un vrai corps d'apollon. Harry avait des muscles saillants sûrement dû aux entraînements de Quidditch et à sa transformation en animagus et par-dessus tout, il avait une belle paire de fesses bien rondes et musclées. Quand la jeune fille eut sortie de sa contemplation, elle remarqua le regard d'Harry posé sur elle et alors elle vu qu'elle ne portait pas grand chose de plus que lui. Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa petite amie et en la prenant dans ses bras lui dit :

- Tu sais que tu es très belle.

- Merci, même si ce n'est pas vrai. Et je te renvoies ton compliment, dit-elle rouge comme une tomate.

- Merci, toi aussi, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai, dit-il à nouveau.

Et comme pour le lui prouver, il se pencha et l'embrassa d'un long baiser passionné. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour prendre une respiration. Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était levé et il était prêt à partir. Il attendait nos deux amoureux en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour faire payer Granger et Weasley de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry. Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'il attendait ses deux amis et ils n'étaient toujours pas descendus. Drago décida donc d'aller dans la chambre d'Harry pour le réveiller mais arrivé dans la chambre de celui-ci, il n'était pas là et le lit n'était même pas défait signe qu'Harry n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme décida donc d'aller cogner à la porte de la chambre de Marie-Eve car il était presque sûr qu'Harry avait dormi avec sa meilleure amie. Quand il cogna à la porte de la chambre, il dit :

- Eh! Les amoureux! Debout, il faut aller en cours!

Quand Harry et Marie-Eve entendirent la voix de Drago derrière la porte de la chambre, un grand brouhaha se fit entendre. Les amoureux se précipitèrent de chaque côté de la chambre en se dépêchant à ramasser leurs vêtements pour s'habiller. Alors qu'Harry était en train de nouer sa cravate et que Marie-Eve était en train de se maquiller, la voix de Drago se fit à nouveau entendre :

- Aller dépêchez-vous! Il ne nous reste qu'une demi-heure pour déjeuner et j'ai vraiment faim.

- Oui, oui on arrive. Nous avons presque terminé, répondit Harry.

- Dac, je vous attends en bas, dit Drago.

Quand les deux héritiers furent certains que Drago était parti, la conversation commença :

- Drago va sûrement nous poser des questions pour savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi dans ta chambre et pourquoi tu étais dans la mienne si tôt le matin, dit Marie-Eve.

- Que vas-t-on lui répondre? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille. Drago est vraiment le grand frère protecteur envers moi même si nous n'avons que quelques jours de différence. Attends, j'ai une idée. On pourrait lui dire que j'étais inquiète à cause de se que Ron et Hermione t'on fait et que je ne voulais pas te laisser dormir tout seul dans ta chambre, répondit la jeune fille.

- D'accord, de toute façon c'est la vérité, dit Harry.

- Oui, d'un côté c'est la vérité mais il y a aussi l'autre côté qui était que je voulais dormir dans tes bras, dit Marie-Eve en rougissant quelque peu.

- Ah ok, murmura Harry, vraiment étonné de ce que Marie-Eve venait de lui dire.

Comme de raison, quand les deux Préfets-en-Chef arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Drago leur posa la question et Harry répondit par ce qui fut décidé par Marie-Eve et lui dans la chambre. Drago ne posa pas plus de questions mais avant de partir demanda à parler à Harry en privé. Voilà la conversation qu'ils eurent :

- Harry soit sincère avec moi, est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose avec Marie-Eve? demanda Drago.

- Non, je n'ai rien fait avec elle. Je l'aime trop pour lui faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. L'amour que je ressens pour elle est trop profond pour que je lui fasse du mal.

- D'accord, je suis vraiment soulagé et je te remercies aussi de me faire confiance. Je t'ai posé cette question car Marie-Eve, je la considère comme ma petite sœur et si quelqu'un venait à lui faire du mal, il le regretterait sincèrement. Je suis un Malefoy et on ne touche pas au ami d'un Malefoy s'en en payer le prix et c'est valable pour quelqu'un qui te fait du mal à toi. Je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal à mes amis.

- D'accord, viens on va aller la rejoindre ta petit sœur, dit Harry.

Les deux garçons se firent une accolade amicale et retournèrent dans la salle commune où Marie-Eve les attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils arrivèrent aux côtés de la jeune fille, elle leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts à aller déjeuner. Ils répondirent oui et tous les trois, ensemble, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils virent Anna et Kate qui leur faisaient des signes pour leur montrer qu'elle leurs avaient garder une place. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté des deux jeunes filles, Harry et Marie-Eve avec Anna et Drago à côté de Kate en lui faisait un beau sourire charmeur. En voyant ça, Marie-Eve se retint mais avec peine d'éclater de rire parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Drago essayer de faire la cour à une fille et que celle-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop absorbé dans sa conversation avec Anna. C'est la que la conversation débuta :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas dormis dans la tour de Gryffondor hier? demanda Kate.

- Eh bien, parce que étant donné que nous sommes les Préfets-en-Chef nous avons le droit d'avoir notre propre appartement, répondit Harry.

- D'accord, mais Drago n'est pas Préfets-en-Chef, alors pourquoi lui aussi? demanda encore Kate.

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que nous avons passé l'été ici à Poudlard et que pendant ce temps nous occupions tous le même appartement et nous avons décidé de le garder avec nous dans l'appartement avec l'accord de Dumbledore, répondit à son tour Marie-Eve.

- D'accord, répondirent simultanément Kate et Anna.

- Mais vous devez nous promettre de garder cela pour vous, l'affaire que nous avons passer l'été à Poudlard. Les autres élèves de l'école ne doivent pas le savoir, dit à son Drago.

- D'accord, nous ne diront rien, n'est-ce pas Kate? demanda Anna.

- Oui c'est sûr, répondit Kate.

Quand ils eurent enfin commencé à manger, le professeur MacGonnagall leur distribua leurs emplois du temps. Ils commençaient en potions avec les Serpentard et puis en métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle. Après avoir déjeuner, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour aller chercher leur manuel scolaires pour leurs deux premiers cours puis se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour leur cours de potions. Quand la cloche sonna, ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'avant de la classe pour deux raisons principales. La première étant qu'Harry voulait montrer à Rogue qu'il avait changé vis-à-vis des études et que maintenant il était bon en potions grâce à ses deux amis et la deuxième étant que Drago voulait éloigné Harry de Ron et Hermione le plus possible. Drago s'assit avec Kate, Marie-Eve avec Harry et Anna avec Neville pour l'aider dans ses potions. Rogue entra enfin dans la classe et regarda le trio. Enfin, ils commença à parler :

- Vous êtes dans le cours de potions de sixième année et cette année, nous allons commencer à étudier les potions que vous aurez besoin pour vos ASPICs de septième année. Seul ceux ayant obtenus un acceptable ou un optimal à leur BUSE, ont été accepté dans cette classe donc je n'accepterai aucune niaiserie dans cette classe. Je me demande bien aussi comment notre célébrité nationale a réussi à obtenir un acceptable à sa BUSE tandis qu'il n'était pas capable de faire la plus simple des potions l'année dernière.

Rogue regarda Harry avec un rictus méprisant auquel Harry répondit en le regardant avec des éclairs dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Le jeune Gryffondor n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre que Drago était déjà debout avec de la colère dans les yeux en train de crier à travers la tête de Rogue.

- Comment osez-vous vous en prendre ainsi à Harry sans aucune raison. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous entendiez pas bien avec son père que maintenant vous êtes obliger de jeter toute la rage que vous aviez pour James Potter sur son fils. Je me demande ce que penserai le ministère de la magie, si je leur disais que vous méprisez un de vos élèves sans aucune raison et qu'en plus cet élève n'est nul autre qu'Harry Potter. Je suis sûr que vous perdriez votre poste. Alors un bon conseil, si vous ne voulez pas que le ministère de la magie sache cela, vous êtes mieux d'arrêtez de méprisez ainsi Harry.

Rogue était trop bouche bée pour pouvoir répondre à son ancien élève préféré. Au lieu de cela, il le regarda, hocha la tête et leur dit quelle potion ils devraient effectuées durant la classe. Le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard venait de se faire cloître le bec par son ancien élève de sa maison et maintenant il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il décida donc de suivre son conseil et de ne plus charrier Potter car il ne voulait pas perdre son poste à Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il fit durant la classe en passant devant Harry fut de grogner. Quand enfin le cours de potions prit fin, les Gryffondor se rendirent dans la classe de métamorphose pour leur cours. Le cours se passa très bien et il faut dire que Marie-Eve faisait grande concurrence à Hermione se qui impressionnait beaucoup le professeur MacGonnagall et qui faisait encore plus enragé Hermione. L'heure du dîner arriva enfin et tous les élèves allèrent se rassasier dans la Grande Salle. Drago demanda à Kate durant le repas ce qu'ils avaient durant l'après-midi. Ils se trouvaient que Harry et ses amis allaient passer tout l'après-midi avec les parents de celui-ci et il en était bien content. Un peu avant que la cloche sonne, nos cinq amis se rendirent en classe de DCFM qui était leur premier cours de l'après-midi et parlèrent un peu avec James.

- Alors, pas trop nerveux, papa? demanda Harry.

- Non, presque pas. Je suis surtout anxieux car j'ai eu un cours avec les Serpentard ce matin et ils n'arrêtaient pas de me huer comme si mon cours n'avaient rien d'intéressant et j'ai peur que les Gryffondor réagissent de la même manière.

- Ne t'en fais pas papa. Les Gryffondor sont très différents des Serpentard.

- Oui c'est vrai Mr. Potter, dirent Marie-Eve et Drago en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit tous les deux, vous faites partis de la famille donc vous avez le droit de nous tutoyer Lily et moi sauf en cours.

- D'accord, dirent-ils simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la classe entra et le cours débuta. James commença par se présenter et après expliqua en quoi concernerait en gros le programme de l'année. Puis il entama avec le thème qu'ils étaient pour entamer durent le mois.

- Aujourd'hui et durant presque tout le mois, nous allons pratiquer le sortilège du patronus. Est-ce que quelqu'un sais ce que c'est?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et James choisit Marie-Eve.

- Un patronus est un sortilège qui sert à faire fuir les détraqueurs. Pour le fuir, il suffit de penser à un sentiment heureux et de dire la formule " Spero Patronum ". Le patronus prendra la forme d'un animal. Aucun patronus n'a la même forme et le sortilège est très compliqué à faire.

- Merci Marie-Eve, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Comme vous le savez sûrement, les détraqueurs se sont joints à Voldemort et vous devez savoir comment vous défendre. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous apprendre ce sortilège. Est-ce que quelques uns d'entre vous connaisse ce sortilège?

Cette fois là, seulement deux mains se levèrent. Celle de Marie-Eve et celle d'Harry. James leur demanda si ils voulaient faire une démonstration. Ils répondirent que oui et s'avancèrent en avant de la classe. Harry avait peur de la réaction de son père pour deux raisons, la première était la forme de son patronus et la deuxième étant que Marie-Eve et lui avait deux animaux dans leur patronus. Il s'exécutèrent quand même. Quand Harry prononça la formule un cerf et un pégase sorti de sa baguette. En regardant ça, son père avait les larmes aux yeux mais il était quand même étonné de voir que le patronus de son fils avait deux animaux. Il décida de voir avant celui de Marie-Eve avant de parler. Marie-Eve s'exécuta et de sa baguette sorti un pégase et un griffon. James était vraiment étonné mais se dit que c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'ils étaient héritiers. Il décida donc de parler au élèves qui étaient sous le choc.

- C'est vraiment surprenant que les patronus d'Harry et de Marie-Eve aient deux animaux mais ne vous en faites pas, ordinairement le patronus n'a qu'un seul animal seulement de puissants sorciers peuvent en avoir deux et je pense que la dernière fois c'était les quatre fondateurs et encore plus loin Merlin. C'est vraiment très rare. Alors, normalement quand vous réussirez votre sortilège il n'y aura qu'un seul animal.

James demanda au petit couple si il voulait bien l'aider à aider les autres élèves de la classe et ils acceptèrent avec joie. Durant tout le cours, ils aidèrent les autres élèves et ils aimèrent beaucoup ça. Quand le cours se termina, ils se rendirent avec tous les autres Gryffondor en classe d'histoire de la magie en se demandant comment Lily était pour leur enseigner. En arrivant, ils s'assirent à l'avant de la classe et attendirent le début du cours. Lily le commença comme James et leurs dit que pour les premiers cours, ils étaient pour étudier Merlin en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Marie-Eve qui allait enfin pouvoir connaître son ancêtre. Tout se passa très bien. Après ce cours, ils allèrent souper et un message leur fut dit que Dumbledore voulait voir Marie-Eve et Harry. Quand ils eurent fini de souper, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il leur dit :

- Alors comment avez-vous trouvez votre première journée de cours?

- Pas trop pire, monsieur, répondit Marie-Eve.

- Bien, dit-il. Si aujourd'hui, je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau, c'est pour vous proposez de passer la fin de semaine à Londres loin de l'école pour vous changez les idées puisque vous n'êtes pas sortis de l'été de l'école. Est-ce que vous voulez?

Harry et Marie-Eve se consultèrent du regard et hochèrent la tête en signe qu'ils acceptaient la proposition. Dumbledore était très content et il leur donna le portoloin qui était pour les amener à Londres du côté moldu. Il leur dit bon week-end et les deux jeunes amoureux le remercièrent.

La semaine passa rapidement pour les deux amoureux qui avait hâte de se retrouver juste tous les deux pour un week-end. Quand enfin, le dernier cours de la semaine se termina, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune, prirent leurs bagages et touchèrent le portoloin qui les portèrent à Londres côté moldu. Ils allèrent se louer une chambre au chaudron baveur et décidèrent de passer leur week-end entier comme des moldus. Ils ressortirent donc de la bâtisse et commencèrent à se promener dans les rues en se tenant la main. Alors que Marie-Eve était en train de parler à Harry, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle se retourna et se retrouva devant une de ses amies qui ne l'avait pas laisser tomber à cause de ses bizarreries. Les deux amies se sautèrent dans les bras. Puis Marie-Eve lui demanda en français :

- Geneviève, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Bien, je suis en voyage éducatif avec l'école et nos avions notre soirée de libre alors je suis sortie me promener avec Jake dans les rues de Londres et toi que fais-tu en Angleterre? Demanda à son tour à Marie-Eve.

- Bien j'étudie ici dans une école privée, répondit la jeune fille.

- D'accord, dit Geneviève.

Harry regardait les deux jeune fille parler en français ne comprenant pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. Quand Marie-Eve s'en rendit compte, elle demanda à Geneviève de parler en anglais pour qu'Harry puisse comprendre. Elle accepta avec plasir et les présentation se firent :

- Harry, je te présente ma meilleure amie Geneviève et Geneviève, voici mon petit ami, Harry, dit Marie-Eve.

- Jake, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Marie-Eve et Marie-Eve, voici mon petit ami, Jake, dit Geneviève.

La conversation continua en anglais les deux filles parlant de ce qu'elles avaient fait depuis que Geneviève avait changé d'école et leurs deux petits amis faisant connaissance. Durant cette conversation, Marie-Eve appris que Geneviève partait durant la nuit pour retourner au Québec. Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir parler plus longtemps que ça à sa meilleure amie mais accepta quand même. C'est avec tristesse que les deux amies se quittèrent. Marie-Eve promis à Geneviève de lui écrire le plus souvent possible. Le reste du week-end se passa très bien pour nos deux amoureux. Ils se promenèrent dans les rues de Londres, allèrent dans les parcs d'attraction et firent plein d'autres activités. Le dimanche soir arriva trop vite à leur goût et trop vite ils durent toucher au porto loin pour retourner à Poudlard. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à raconter leur week-end à leurs trois autres amis et quand l'histoire fut terminée les deux filles Hathaway retournèrent dans la tour de Gryffndor et les trois autres allèrent chacun se coucher dans leur chambre.

Note de l'auteure :

Je suis vraiment désolé de poster se chapitre tellement tard. À l'avenir je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de poster un chapitre par semaine mais je vais essayer à un par mois. Si vous voulez savoir se qui rivera à Drago et Kate, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre. Laissez des reviews. Ça encourage pour continuer à écrire.

Sarah Michelle Potter


	10. Demande et Menaces

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_Demande et Menaces_**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le week-end en amoureux que Marie-Eve et Harry avaient fait avec la permission de Dumbledore. Le couple que formait les deux Préfets-en-Chefs allait pour le mieux et de jour en jour ils se rapprochaient davantage. Ils dormaient maintenant tous les deux dans la même chambre parfois celle de Marie-Eve, parfois celle d'Harry. Peu leur importait puisqu'ils dormaient ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago acceptait bien cette situation car Harry lui avait assuré qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à sa petite sur comme Drago se plaisait à appeler Marie-Eve. Quant à lui, sa relation avec Kate avançait. Il était maintenant prêt à faire sa demande à la jeune fille mais le problème il ne savait pas quand le faire. Il décida donc de demander conseil à Harry. Un matin, alors que Harry et lui s'était levé avant Marie-Eve, le jeune hommw lui demanda :

- Harry, j'aurais un conseil à te demander.

- Bien sûr, je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi pour n'importe quoi, répondit l'héritier de Gryffondor.

- Bien, ce serait à propos d'une fille, je voudrais lui faire ma demande mais je ne sais pas quand le faire. Comment as-tu su que c'était le bon moment pour faire ta demande à Marie-Eve? demanda-t-il.

- Pour la fille, tu n'as pas à te cacher, je sais très bien que c'est Kate. J'ai bien vu le regard que tu posais sur elle, répondit Harry en riant quand il vu le regard que Drago posait sur lui. Et pour ce qui est du comment j'ai su que c'était le bon moment pour Marie-Eve, je ne l'ai pas su, j'y ai été instinctivement.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, exactement, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer? demanda Drago.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer, le mieux c'est que je te raconte comment ça s'est passé. À moins que tu ne le veuilles pas bien sûr, répondit Harry.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Peut-être que je vais comprendre ce que tu veux dire, dit Drago.

- D'accord, je commence. La journée où j'ai fait ma demande à Marie-Eve était vraiment spéciale. C'était la journée où j'étais supposée jouer au professeur avec elle pour qu'elle rattrape le retard qu'elle avait sur les élèves de sixième année de Poudlard. Ce matin-là, avant d'aller déjeuner nous avons eu une petite conversation. Marie-Eve se demandait pourquoi j'étais aussi triste. Quand je lui eus donné la raison, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vécu la même chose et après ça, elle est partie à pleurer. Au début, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire mais j'ai décidé de laisser mon cur aller et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle m'a remerciée de l'aqvoir consolée quand elle a eu fini de pleurer. Elle m'a aussi dit que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se laissait aller comme ça. Quand elle eut sortie de mes bras, j'ai ressentie un vide en dedans de moi et j'ai eu tout de suite l'envie de la reprendre dans mes bras. Enfin, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait devenir plus qu'une de mes amies car je ressentais quelque chose de très fort envers elle. Elle m'a dit oui et depuis, j'ai de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres. Voilà, c'est comme ça que cela s'est passé, raconta Harry.

- Ok, je comprends maintenant. Merci Harry! Maintenant, je sais ce que je vais faire pour Kate, dit Drago.

- De rien, et si tu as encore besoin de moi, n'hésites pas, dit Harry.

- Toi aussi, répondit le meilleur ami de Marie-Eve.

À ce moment-là, Marie-Eve descendit l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme puisque c'était samedi, et le samedi, il n'y avait pas de cours. En échange, elle portait une jupe longue dans un dégradé de bleu avec une camisole bleu sur laquelle il était écrit "Sexy Girl". À ses pieds, elle portait une paire de bottes en cuir noir à talon aiguilles. Harry, son petit ami, était totalement subjugué et cela faisait rire Drago. Mais le plus beau, c'était ses cheveux. Ils étaient remontés dans un chignon complexe d'où s'échappait quelques mèches folles. Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, Harry s'avança et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était très belle, qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. La jeune fille rougit car elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir autant de compliments. Drago, Marie-Eve et Harry se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et quand ils furent arrivés, ils s'assirent à côté des deux jumelles. Drago était nerveux car il était assis à côté de Kate et il avait finalement décidé de lui demandé de sortir avec lui comme Harry avait fait pour Marie-Eve mais il ne le ferait pas tout de suite. Quand le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées, le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé et demandait le silence dans la Grande Salle car il avait une déclaration à faire. Quand le silence fut fait, on entendait presque une mouche voler. Enfin, le directeur commença son discours :

- Comme vous le savez, dans deux semaines, c'est Halloween. Et pour oublier la guerre qui fait rage à cause de Voldemort, j'ai décidé d'organiser un bal. Les Préfets-en-Chefs, veuillez venir me voir après le déjeuner pour les détails. Il faut également que je clarifie quelques petites choses. Seul les élèves en haut de la troisième année pourrons assister à ce bal. Et pour faire différent de toutes les autres fêtes auquelles vous avez assistée, ce sont les filles qui doivent inviter les garçons. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit!

À ce moment, la nourriture pour le petit déjeuner apparut sur les quatre tables, au plaisir de tous les élèves, même des Serpentard. Quand les conversations eurent repris dans la Grande Salle, Marie-Eve se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

- Cher beau jeune homme, m'accompagneriez-vous à ce bal?

- Mais bien sûr, chère demoiselle, répondit Harry.

Juste à côté, Kate avait demandé à Drago s'il voulait l'accompagner au bal et c'est avec grand plaisir que le bel apollon lui répondit que ce serait un honneur. De son côté, Anna était partie le demander à un Serdaigle qui était dans sa classe d'Arithmencie, si lui voulait y aller avec elle et il dit oui. Quant à Hermione, elle fit sa demande à Ron.

- Ron, est-ce que tu voudrais venir à ce bal avec moi? demanda Hermione.

Ron n'avait pas écouter un seul mot de ce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé. Il regardait le petit groupe qu'Harry et ses quatre amis formaient et se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas en train de rigoler avec eux. Après avoir réfléchi, il se dit que c'était à cause de Malefoy qu'il n'était plus ami avec Harry. Quand il se rendit compte qu'Hermione lui parlait, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as demandé, j'étais dans la lune.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi, redemanda Hermione.

- Oh! Mais bien sûr, ma chérie! répondit Ronald.

- Vas-tu bien me dire quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à pardonner à Malefoy? Je vois bien que ça te blesse de ne plus pouvoir parler et t'amuser avec Harry. Ça fait longtemps que moi je lui ai pardonné! Je n'attends que toi pour aller le dire à Harry, dit sa petite amie.

- Mais c'est Malefoy, bon sang. Comment peux-tu lui pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait? demanda le préfet.

- Comment je peux lui pardonner! C'est bien ce que tu me demandes! répondit la préfète. Mais Ron, mon Dieu, tu vois bien qu'il a changé. Il n'est plus le petit emmerdeur que tu as connu. Et puis, regarde Harry. Tu vois bien qu'il est triste de ne plus te voir même s'il essaie de le cacher. Je l'ai vu un jour en train de pleurer dans les bras de Marie-Eve, sa petite amie et il disait nos noms. Et même si je n'aime pas beaucoup sa petite amie à cause qu'elle me fait grande concurrence en classe, je dois admettre qu'elle est très gentille.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, dit Ron. Regarde comment Malefoy continue de nous traiter.

- Non d'un criquet, Ron. Mets dont ton orgueil de côté pour une fois. Tu n'as pas encore compris que si Malefoy continue de nous insulter, c'est parce que notre absence fait du mal à Harry et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal à un de ses amis, dit Hermione.

- D'accord, je veux bien lui pardonner mais c'est parce que je t'aime et que je tiens trop à Harry et à son amitié pour le perdre, dit Ron.

- Alors, allez debout. Allons lui dire, s'exclama Hermione.

À ce moment, Harry, Marie-Eve, Drago et Kate se levèrent pour quitter la Grande Salle tandis qu'Anna était encore avec William, son cavalier pour le bal. Drago et Kate allèrent se promener dans le parc tandis que Marie-Eve et Harry se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Ron et Hermione se levèrent et les rattrapèrent juste au moment où ils allaient prononcer le mot de passe et monter dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione cria :

- Harry, attends! On veut te parler!

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent et virent Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger courir vers eux. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ils étaient vraiment essouflés. Harry leur dit de reprendre leur souffle et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parlèrent enfin plutôt Hermione car Ron ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Harry, est-ce que l'on peut aller quelque part où on pourrait parler tranquillement? Ce que nous avons à te dire est très important.

- Oui, il y aurait un endroit mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas le temps car nous avons une réunion avec le professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry.

- Oui, je sais, dit Hermione. Nous allons vous attendre ici et après nous irons à cet endroit et nous parlerons.

- D'accord, dit Marie-Eve. Mais ne nous attendez pas ici, allez nous attendre devant notre salle commune. Pour y aller, vous devez prendre le premier couloir à votre gauche en partant d'ici et quand vous arriverez devant un tableau réprésentant une licorne avec à ses côtés une jeune fille et un jeune homme, arrêtez vous et attendez-nous là.

- D'accord, à tantôt, dit Hermione. Allez viens Ron.

- Oui, je viens, répondit le roux.

Après le départ de Ron et Hermione, Harry prononça le mot de passe puis quand les escaliers apparurent, tous les deux montèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore où celui-ci les attendaient. Après quelques minutes de silence, Dumbledore dit :

- Comme vous le savez, je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous donnez les derniers détails concernant le bal.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent de la tête et le professeur Dumbledore continua sur sa lancée.

- Donc, continuons. Premièrement, étant les Préfets-en-Chefs, vous devez aller au bal ensemble quoique ça me surprendrait si vous en fassiez autrement. Également, vous allez devoir ouvrir la danse après le festin. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde le sait, un bal d'Halloween est un bal costumé donc vous devrez annoncer aux élèves qu'ils vont devoir se costumer et qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organiser pour qu'ils puissent aller chercher leur costume. Pour terminer, vous devrez décorer la Grande Salle sous le thème de l'Halloween. Le 31 octobre, je vais vous laisser la journée pour décorer la salle. Votre absence sera motivée auprès de vos professeurs toute la journée. Est-ce que vous acceptez ce travail?

- Nous acceptons, répondit Marie-Eve après avoir consulter Harry du regard.

- J'en suis heureux, dit Dumbledore. Donc je vous donne votre congé car je crois que deux de vos amis vous attendent devant le tableau qui conduit à votre salle commune.

- Au revoir, professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry.

Les deux amoureux quittèrent le bureau du directeur et quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent devant le tableau de la licorne où Ron et Hermione les attendaient, assis par terre. Quand les deux Préfets-en-Chefs arrivèrent à la hauteur de Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci se levèrent et entrèrent à la suite de Marie-Eve et Harry. Quand ils virent la beauté de la pièce, ils en furent bouche-bée. Les quatre camarades s'assirent dans les fauteuils de la salle commune et restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder les uns les autres puis Harry dit :

- Alors vous vouliez nous parler. Qu'avez-vous donc de si important à nous dire?

- Eh bien, c'est un peu délicat à dire, dit Ron, mais je me lance. Hermione et moi sommes venus nous excuser de comportement que nous avons eu depuis le début de l'année à votre encontre. Je parle là de Drago (petite grimace de Ron en disant le nom de son ancien ennemi), de Marie-Eve et de toi. Nous avons compris que Drago (nouvelle grimace et Ron reçut un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione) avait changé vu qu'il est maintenant ton ami et nous sommes prêt à lui pardonner.

- Nous acceptons vos excuses, dit Harry en consultant Marie-Eve du regard.

C'est ainsi que Ron et Hermione redevinrent amis avec Harry. Marie-Eve les accepta très bien surtout qu'elle avait de points communs avec Hermione presque autant qu'elle en avait avec Kate. Pendant que Ron et Hermione faisait mieux connaissance avec Marie-Eve, Drago et Kate apprirent à mieux se connaître, mieux que lorsqu'Harry et Marie-Eve était avec eux. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard quand brusquement Drago s'arrêta et fit face à Kate. La jeune fille se posa beaucoup de questions de le voir si sérieux alors qu'il y a quelques minutes plus tôt, il riait comme un fou. Elle lui posa donc la question.

- Drago, est-ce que ça va? Tu es si sérieux tout à coup.

- Oui, ça va très bien. C'est juste que j'ai une question très importante à te poser, dit Drago.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Kate soudain très nerveuse.

- Eh bien, hum hum, puis-je? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main et en posant un genou pas terre.

- Oui, répondit Kate en étant de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que chaque minute passait.

- Voudrais-tu être ma petite amie? demanda-t-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui, je le veux, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Dès que Drago fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, Kate lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa passionnément pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait et aussi ocmbien elle était heureuse d'être sa petite amie. drago y répondit volontiers en ayant enfin compris ce qu'Harry voulait dire par y aller instinctivement. Les deux nouveaux amoureux passèrent le reste de la journée à l'extérieur à se promener dans le bureau en se tenant la main et en profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour s'embrasser et se dire des mots doux. Quand enfin ils rentrèrent dans le château, c'était l'heure du souper. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et c'est là que Drago vit Harry en train de parler avec Ron tandis que Marie-Eve était en grande conversation avec Hermione. Le blond se demandait ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il se promenait à l'extérieur avec sa petite amie et lui demanda :

- Harry, pour quoi est-ce que Wistiti parle avec toi?

- Premièrement, mon nom n'est pas Wistiti mais Ron, espèce de minable petit cafard répugnant et deuxièmement, je parle avec Harry parce qu'Harry m'a pardonné, répondit Ron à la place d'Harry.

- D'accord, Weasley, mais si tu tiens à ce que je t'appelle par ton prénom, ne m'appelle plus ni la fouine ni le carfard répugnant mias Drago, dit l'ancien Serpentard à Ron.

- D'accord, je vais t'appeler par ton prénom, Drago. J'espère que tu veux bien faire la paix, dit Ron en lui tendant la main.

- Je suis d'accord de faire la paix avec toi, Ron, dit à son tour Drago en lui serrant la main.

Tout le reste du temps qu'ils passèrent dans la Grande Salle, la nouvelle gang que formait Harry, Marie-Eve, Drago, Kate, Anne, Ron et Hermione rirent des blagues que Ron n'arrêtait pas de faire. Quand enfin ils se décidèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle, ils se rendirent tous les sept dans l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chefs et de Drago. Rendus dans l'appartement, les gard et les filles se séparèrent, les gars restèrent dans la salle commune tandis que les filles montèrent dans la Chambre de Marie-Eve. Quand la porte se fut refermée, Marie-Eve s'exclama :

- Je suis tellement contente que Drago t'aie enfin demandé si tu voulais enfin devenir sa petite amie Kate, vous fermez tellement un beau couple!

- Merci, je suis tellement contente! Je crois que c'est la plus belle journée de ma vie, remercia Kate. Toi aussi, tu formes un très beau couple avec Harry.

- C'est très vrai, renchérit Hermione pendant qu'Anna pansait à son beau Serdaigle.

- Merci! Mais toi aussi avec Ron, dit Marie-Eve.

Quand Marie-Eve eut dit cette phrase, Hermione perdit son sourire et se mit à pleurer. Marie-Eve se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu dire de mal pour la faire pleurer puisqu'elle pensait que ce qu'elle avait dit était un compliment. Alors, elle s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras puis lui demanda :

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de aml?

- Non, répondit Hermione en continuant à pleurer.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Kate.

- C'est que Ron ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait ni qu'il me trouvait belle et ça me fait mal, répondit la jeune fille toujours en larmes.

- Est-ce que tu veux être tellement belle que Ron en tombera à genoux tellement il sera éberlué? demanda Marie-Eve.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi? demanda Hermione dont la voix n'était plus qu'entrecoupé par des sanglots.

- Bien sûr que je le ferais, répondit Marie-Eve.

- Avec mon aide, dit Kate.

- Et la mienne, dit Anna en sortant de sa torpeur.

- D'accord, je veux bien, dit Hermione en souriant.

Quand Hermione eut dit ça, Marie-Eve la prit et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse et commença à faire le tour de la jeune fille. Marie-Eve s'occuperait de la coiffure, Anna du maquillage et Kate des vêtements qu'elle prendrait dans la garde-robe de Marie-Eve et le lendemain, elles demanderaient à Dumbledore d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour finir sa transformation. Marie-Eve demanda à Hermione :

- Est-ce que tu veux une transformation complète?

- Oui, dit Hermione après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Vous avez entendu les filles, on a carte blanche, dit Marie-Eve.

Pendant que Marie-Eve s'occupait des cheveux d'Hermione et Anna de son maquillage, Kate regardait dans la garde-robe de Marie-Eve pour dénicher quelque chose qui irait bien avec la silhouette d'Hermione. Finalement, après un peu plus de deux heures, Hermione était prête à se montrer à Ron. Ses cheveux étaient lisses avec quelques mèches blondes qu'elle pouvait changer de couleur à volonté grâce à un sortilège. Anne l'avait maquiller avec des couleurs qui faisaient ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et de son teint. Pour terminer, Kate avait décider de changer ses vêtements du tout au tout. Hermione portait un chandail moulant à manche longue décolleté rouge sang, une jupe courte en cuir noir avec des bottes à talons aiguilles noires qui lui montaient aux genoux. Hermione était sublime et ses trois amies étaient sûres que Ron ne saurait plus quoi dire quand il se retrouverait devant sa petite amie. Kate lui demanda alors :

- Est-ce que tu es prête à montrer ta nouvelle toi à Ron?

- Oui, je suis prête, répondit-elle maintenant plus sûre d'elle.

- D'accord, nous allons descendre en bas et toi tu attendras que Marie-Eve t'appelle pour descendre, dit Kate.

- Ok, dit-elle avec une grand sourire.

Les trois amies descendirent l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune coupant ainsi les garçons dans leur passionnante conversation sur le Quidditch. Marie-Eve demanda alors :

- Êtes-vous prêt à voir la nouvelle Hermione Granger?

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Harry à sa petite amie.

- Vous allez voir, répondit Marie-Eve. Hermione, descends.

C'est alors qu'Hermione descendit gracieusement l'escalier. Les garçons étaient tous bouche-bée, Ron le premier. Quand la jeune fille fut arrivée dans la salle commune, Ron s'approcha de sa petite amie et en la prenant dans ses bras, lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es très belle mon ange.

- Merci, mon chéri, dit Hermione à son tour en murmurant.

Dès qu'Hermione eut fini de le remercier, Ron la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione était aux anges puisque c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient que Ron lui faisait ce compliment. Mais leur plaisir fut de courte durée puisque dès que Ron et Hermione eurent terminés de s'embrasser, un faucon d'un noir de jais entra par la fenêtre de l'appartement, en tenant une enveloppe aussi noire que osn plumage avec écrit dessus :

" Harry Potter

Appartement des Préfets-en-Chefs

École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard

Angleterre"

Le faucon la laissa tomber sur les genoux d'Harry et partit sans attendre de réponse. Le jeune homme prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et l'ouvrit sans se faire attendre. En regardant la lettre, il se demanda de qui elle pouvait bien venir car il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture. Il le sut quand il vit la signature dans la bas de la lettre. Elle était de Lord Voldemort. Voilà ce qu'elle contenait :

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vois bien et que tu t'aies remis de la mort de ton débile de parrain. Il a totalement mérité ce qui lui est arrivé. Malheureusement, durant cette affrontement, tu as cassé ma prophétie donc pour ne pas prendre de chance, je vias te tuer, Profites-bien d'Halloween car ce sera ton dernier et même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne pourra rien y faire. Je ne te dis pas quand mais c'est sûr que tu vas mourir et de la plus atroce des manières. Ah oui! J'allais oublier! Alors, le petit Potter à une petite amie et ses parents sont de nouveau en vie. À ta place, Potter, je ferais bien attention à elle car elle est en perpétuel danger à tes côtés puisque tout ceux que tu aimes meurent pas ta faute. HA!HA!HA!

À bientôt, Lord Voldemort

Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry lisait la lettre, son teint était parti de pêche pour maintenant être blême. Marie-Eve qui avait vu la tête d'Harry changer, se demandait ce que la lettre pouvait contenir et plus ça allait, plus elle était inquiète. Elle alla donc s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Pour toute réponse, Harry lui donna la lettre et resta perdu dans ses pensées. Quand Marie-Eve eut terminé la lecture de la lettre, elle était dans le même état qu'Harry. Puis elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et dit :

- Comment peut-il te dire ça? Je vais le tuer!

- Il a raison, mon ange, dit Harry.

- Non, il a tort. Je savais très bien à quoi je m'attendais quand notre relation a commencé et si cet espèce de fou pense que je vais te laisser, il va voir ce qu'il va voir, dit Marie-Eve.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu me l'as dit, dit Harry. Qu'allons nous faire maintenant?

- Attendez une minute, nous sommes encore là et nous aimerions savoir ce qui se passe, dit Ron.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Nous ne pouvons rien dire pour l'instant. Cette histoire ne concerne qu'Harry et moi. Désolé, répondit l'héritière de Merlin.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Marie-Eve dit :

- Il faut aller voir Dumbledore. Vous, restez ici.

Et sur ce, les deux Préfets-en-Chefs sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore

Note de l'auteure:

Allo tout le monde,

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais avec les cours et tout ça je n'avait pas trop le temps de terminer de recopier mon chapitre car cela fait au moins 7 mois qu'il est terminé. Veuillez accepter toute mes excuses. Et envoyez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir même si ce sont des reproches et des commentaires plus négatifs. Ce qui n'empêche pas les bonnes reviews non plus.

, Sarah Michelle Potter

P.S.: Dès que j'ai le temps, je poste le chapitre 11 qui est déjà écrit à la main et qu'il ne me reste qu'à recopier.


End file.
